Everything is Not What it Seems
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: Sequel to 'Anything but Ordinary'. Misty and the others are treated to a tropical vacation after being heroes to the school. But their relaxing getaway is turning into a horror film.
1. Vacation

**Cilan: It's sequel time!**

**Drew: What do you know about sequels?**

**Cilan: Didn't you know? I'm also a Story Connoisseur!**

**Iris: *sigh* **_**Of**_** course you are.**

**May: He's a lot of things.**

**Dawn and Paul: *makes out in a corner***

**Misty: Man, those two love each other.**

**Ash: Yeah. *pauses for a few seconds* Wanna make out?**

**Misty: *shrugs* Sure, why not?**

**Me: Wait! You have to read the disclaimer first.**

**Ash and Misty: *sigh* Fine. CrazyGirl100 doesn't own anything, including us. Thank Dialga!**

**Me: *smiles evilly* Oh, **_**really**_**?**

**Ash: *looks at Misty with a nervous expression* Why's she smiling like that?**

**Misty: I don't know. **

**Me: Anyways, on with the story!**

I woke up bright and early on Saturday morning feeling fresh and relaxed. I stretch out my arms, as I peer at the ticking alarm clock on the bedside table. It clicked 11:00 A.M. in red font.

I slowly and quietly get up out of bed, trying not to disrupt my Azurill, who is sleeping calmly, under the covers. "What a beautiful day." I mutter, quietly, as I look toward the comforters with my roommates on top of them.

May is snuggled next to Glaceon, Dawn with Piplup, and Iris with Axew. Everything that morning seemed perfect. Just perfect, even though, last night, we were told that our worst enemies had just escaped from prison. Oh, and did I mention that there wasn't any evidence? How _lovely_.

But at least, something good came out of all this. And that was, I had a new boyfriend. He had raven black hair that was usually covered with a baseball cap. His hands were always covered with red and black gloves. He had black jeans with red and black high top shoes. And he also wore a jacket that covered his chest. A Pikachu sat on his left shoulder every day. This boy, my _boyfriend_, was Ash Ketchum.

I sigh, dreamily. Last night was one of the greatest moments of my life. I look down to see Azurill rubbing the sleepiness out of its eyes with its tail. I smile, as I pick it up. "Good morning, Azurill."

"Azurill." 'Good morning.' Azurill replies.

A yawn is heard from the top bunk of my bed. I look to see Iris stretching herself out, with Axew by her side, mimicking her movements. "Good morning, Misty." She says, jumping down from the bed in her pink boxer shorts.

"Good morning, want to get some breakfast?" I say, yawning a little.

Iris shrugs her shoulders. "Sure."

Slowly, we make our way out of the bedroom, through the small hallway, and into the kitchen. I stand at one of the counters, while Iris goes to one of the shelves and pulls out four bowls. Then she sets them down on the table in front of her, me, Axew, and Azurill. Afterwards, she goes to a different cupboard, grabbing out a box of Pichu Treats. Don't worry! It doesn't mean the actual thing. At least, I don't think it does. Huh. What is it made of?

Iris pours the cereal into all four bowls. I guess she thought it was okay for Pokémon to eat the stuff too. "Here you go." Iris says, as she starts to lower the box to the surface of the counter. Before she could, I snatch the box out of Iris's hand, startling her.

My eyes gaze down the ingredients list on the box. Please tell me we weren't eating Pokémon treats, or better yet, please tell we weren't eating Pichus! "What's wrong, Misty?" Iris asks, a little annoyed of my rudeness.

After seeing that it didn't contain Pichu or any ingredient for Pokémon food, I set the box down on the counter in front of me. "Oh, nothing. Uh, just seeing how many calories there were, I guess."

"No she wasn't. She was making sure there weren't any Pichus made in the cereal." A voice says from behind me, wearily.

"No I wasn't!" I snap my neck around to see Dawn, holding Piplup in her arms, both trying to push out the sleepiness from their eyes, just like Azurill had done.

"Yes you were. I read your mind." Dawn replies, smirking. Great. She has another psychic power. What's next? Flying?

"I heard that. And no, I can't fly. But Paul can. It comes from his father's side of the family." Dawn says, walking toward us.

I start to take out a piece of cereal one at a time from my bowl and then dropping it into my mouth. "I hate your psychic powers."

Dawn pats my back in comfort. "I know."

I glare daggers at her, as May stumbles out of the hallway, falling onto the couch in the living room. "Tired, much?" Iris asks. "Why didn't you sleep in?"

"Shut up. And, also, I wanted to have breakfast with you guys." May says, her voice muffled with her face in the pillows.

Dawn sets Piplup on the counter, before walking toward May, and helping her stand up. "There you go." Dawn says.

"Thanks." May answers, as her stomach rips out a growl. She lays a hand on her stomach, groaning, "I'm so hungry."

I sigh and laugh. "You know there's cereal over here, right? Take a squat and have some breakfast."

May smiles. "Thanks." Then she runs past Dawn, so she can sit beside me. Iris pulls out three more cereal bowls, filling them up with Pichu Treats.

"Thank you." "Piplup." Dawn, May, and Piplup say in gratitude, before munching on their food.

Suddenly, a knock is heard on the door. I stand up from my chair. "I'll get it. I wonder who it could be." Saying that, I walk toward the door. I look through the peep hole, seeing an old man with some papers ruffled up in his arms.

I slowly, open the door. "Um, hello? Can I help you?"

The old man smiles. He's wearing a blue hat, along with the rest of his clothing. "No. But I've come here to tell you that you're going on a trip."

"A trip?" Dawn squeals from the kitchen, as she, Iris, and May run toward me, looking at the old man in curiosity. "What kind of trip?"

"A tropical one." The man says, holding out four envelopes, each with our name written on it.

We take them from the man's hand, as we open up the flap, revealing there to be a white piece of paper inside, with a card that looked like a card you get when you check in to a hotel for your room.

"But why are we given this?" Iris asks.

"Who cares? We're going on vacation!" May screams. "I've gotta pack." Then she runs into the bedroom, leaving me, Iris, and Dawn in the doorway with the kind, old man.

"Your principal is giving it to you. He felt grateful to you four for saving the school that he wants to repay you with a tropical vacation on one of the Orange Islands."

"Wow. Maybe we should say thank him." Iris says, smiling at Dawn.

The old man's eyes snap open. "Uh, no, that won't be necessary!" The man frantically says.

I turn toward him. "And why's that?"

The man sweat drops. "Uh, because. I'll tell him for you. He says he wants you guys on your vacation as soon as possible. He wants you to have as much fun and relaxation as you can."

Dawn swoons. "Aw. How nice."

"Yeah." I say, curiosity peaking out of every one of my pores, if I had any. Something did not settle right with this man.

"How will we get there?" Iris asks.

The man points behind him. "There's a portal in the basement, in one of the closets. It will take you to your trip."

"Oh, okay." Dawn says.

The man smiles, and tilts his hat down, before saying, "Good day, ladies. Have fun on your trip." Then he walks away.

Dawn and Iris smile, happily, while I continue to watch the man. I narrow my eyes a little to look at the back side of his blue uniform. But when I did, the blueness of his outfit shimmered green.

I gasp a little, rubbing my eyes to see if my vision was correct. But when I look back toward the old man, he's nowhere in sight. I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

I close the door. Then I turn around to see the room empty except for me and Azurill, who is still sitting on the counter, eating its food. "Where is everyone?" I ask, making Azurill's head rise from its bowl.

Azurill nods toward the bedroom. "Azur zur ril." 'They're packing in the bedroom.'

I look toward the bedroom entrance, before walking toward Azurill, picking it up and heading toward the bedroom.

And sure enough, there's Dawn, Iris, and May urgently getting everything in their suitcases. Axew, Piplup, and May's Poké ball that had Glaceon inside, were resting on one of the lower bunks.

"What are you doing?" I ask, leaning on the doorway in my pajamas.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're packing." Iris says, putting some pink skirts in her suitcase.

"Yeah. You have to pack too." Dawn says.

I sigh. "Fine. I'll pack. But I still find it suspicious."

"About what?" May asks.

I pull out my blue suitcase from under my bunk. "That the day after we find out that our mortal enemies have escaped from prison, we're suddenly being sent away on some vacation."

May and Iris roll their eyes in unison. "You worry too much." Iris scoffs, as she continues to pack her bag.

Dawn zips up her suitcase. Then she hops up, joyfully. "I know! I have to call Paul. He might get worried about me if he doesn't hear from me for a few days."

Dawn pulls out her purple phone before running out of the room and into the living room, punching Paul's number into the phone.

I sigh, before looking into my suitcase. Everything was there. My clothes, my swimsuits, everything really, except for my make-up and bathroom necessities. I walk out of the bedroom, and toward the bathroom, grabbing the bag that says my name on it, with the many bath things inside.

I walk back in the bedroom, seeing May and Iris changing out of their pajamas so they can dress up in their normal attire.

I put my bag full of bathroom necessities neatly inside one of the pockets in my suitcase, before closing it, and zipping it up. "There we go. Finished."

"Great, now come on." May says. "You have to get ready too."

"Right." I say, slipping off my pajama bottoms, and pajama shirt. Then I replace it with my usual dark red swimsuit, under a pair of yellow shorts. Then on top, I slip on my yellow vest with the blue button in the middle.

I sigh. Then I rearrange my hair into a side ponytail strapped inside an aquamarine elastic band. Then I slip on my red sneakers.

"Are you done?" Iris asks.

"Yep." I nod, as Azurill jumps into my arms.

"Great." May says, as Dawn walks through the doorway.

"Did you tell Paul?" I ask, looking toward her.

Dawn slowly, nods while gazing at her closed phone. "Yeah, but-."

"But what?" Iris asks, zipping up her suitcase.

Dawn looks up. "But the _boys_ are going too."

"What?" Me, Iris, and May say in chorus.

"Why are they coming?" May asks. "Not that I don't want them to come. But why?"

"They said that the principal wanted to repay them back as well, since they helped contribute in saving the school. And Brock's coming, apparently. For some odd reason." Dawn says, scratching the back of her blue-covered head.

So Ash, Paul, Drew, Cilan, and Brock were all coming on the trip with us? A weird coincidence, but cool. I smile. "Oh well. At least, we'll be with our boyfriends." I say.

"Yeah. Our _hot_ boyfriends you mean." Dawn says, swooning over Paul in her mind.

"Um, Dawn?" May asks. "You better change out of your P.J.'s." Then May grabs Glaceon's Poké ball from off the bunk bed, and straps it onto her belt.

Dawn looks down at her pink night gown. "Oh right! The boys are coming in a few minutes so I better hurry!" Then she strips off her nightgown, replacing it with a pink skirt and black shirt.

"What do you mean the boys are coming over?" Iris questions. "You mean we're going together?"

"Yeah. We're going to the same place, right? So why not go together?" Dawn says. That made sense.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Iris says, crossing her arms, as Axew jumps into her hair.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Dawn adjusted on her beanie, as the door knocked. Piplup jumped on Dawn's shoulder, as she grabbed the handle of her purple suitcase and rolled it out of the bedroom. Iris, May, and I follow her out.<p>

Dawn retrieves the door, seeing the boys' faces meet her. "Hey, Dawn." Paul greets, waving at her.

Her eyes form into hearts. "Hey, Paul." Then she glomps him, giving him a warm, loving hug.

I sweat drop, as I pull my suitcase forward. "Guys? Why don't we save the love and compassion for later? We have a trip to go to."

"Like you wouldn't do the same to Ash?" Dawn scoffs, smirking.

"Nope." I say, crossing my arms and closing my eyes.

"Hi, Misty." A masculine voice says, directing it toward me.

I open one eye to look, which instantly makes the other open as well. Ash stands there, with a grin on his face; his Pikachu perched on his shoulder, and his body looking hotter than before. Is that even possible?

My face's temperature turns to what feels like over 100 degrees. "Uh, hi, Ash." I reply, smiling.

I can hear Dawn mutter to Paul, "Called it."

Ash's gloved hand slips into mine. "Ready to go?"

Okay, now my face was _500_ degrees. "Uh, yeah."

"Okay. Let's go." Brock says, grabbing his bag. Once Iris and May are out, Dawn locks the door, with her power of telekinesis before walking with everyone down the hallway.

We carry/pull our suitcases down the stairs, before arriving at the final level- the basement. All of us were gasping when we reached the floor. It doesn't matter if we were going up or down the stairs, it was still tiring.

I stand straight up. "So, where's the portal?" I ask.

"It's supposed to be in a closet. Like the old man said." Cilan replies, looking around the room.

"Man, this place looks like it hasn't been used in forever." Iris mutters.

"Yeah." Drew says. Then something catches the corner of his green eye, as he turns to a door. "Do you think it's in there?"

"Maybe." May says.

I walk toward the door, as I open it. Sure enough, inside, on the far wall of the closet is a kaleidoscope of color- the portal. "I found it!" I yell, making everyone walk toward me with their bags in tow.

"Nice, Misty." Ash replies.

"Yeah." I smile. "Now you go first."

"What?" Ash chokes out. I push him toward the portal.

"Make sure that's it's the right portal." I say.

"The right portal? You mean there are _others_?" Ash asks.

"I don't know. Just check." I say.

"No." Ash says, crossing his arms.

"Please?" I plead.

"No." Ash stubbornly replies.

I sigh. Then I walk toward him, before swiftly, grabbing the sides of Ash's head and kissing him on the lips.

When I separate, Ash stares at me, his mouth posed in a dreamy smile, kind of what Dawn looked like after she first kissed Paul. Love drunk. I laugh a little.

"_Now_ will you do it?" I ask.

Ash nods. "Uh huh."

"Thanks, Ash." I say.

"Taken like a man." Iris mutters, laughing in the end.

Ash's dreamy face transforms into a determined one. Ash turns his back to me, as he looks dead-straight at the portal. Then he gulps down some nervous saliva, before bravely, walking into the colorful portal door.

**Well? How do you like it so far? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! ^^**


	2. Bracelets

**I don't own anything.**

I stood nervously by the portal door, waiting for a sign that Ash was okay. That he was safe on the other side. My heart raced when every second passed. "Ash? Are you there?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

At first there wasn't a response. But then, my boyfriend's voice echoed in the room. "Misty? You've gotta come see this!" Ash said with excitement rising in his tone. "Bring my suitcase!"

I grab the red suitcase that Ash had brought but had forgotten to take with him through the portal. I push my suitcase in front of me, as I pull Ash's red suitcase behind me through the portal. Azurill clutches my head, fearfully, as I walk through the opening.

Inside, the portal still looked like a mashed up rainbow of color. The collage of color formed into a short hallway, leading all the way to a door on the other side of it.

"Azurill?" 'Can we get out of here?' Azurill asks.

I look up at it, while still walking across the colorful floor. "Don't worry. We're almost there."

"Azur azur ril." 'Maybe we shouldn't have trusted that man.' The blue Pokémon says, stopping me in my tracks.

"Why?" I question.

Azurill shrugs. "Azurill rill ri." 'I don't know. He just gave me this weird feeling.'

I sigh, as I start to walk toward the other end of the hallway again. "Whatever. I know that he was creepy. But maybe this vacation will be fun."

Azurill rolls its black eyes. "Azur." 'If you say so.'

"I know so." I respond, as I pass through the exit of the portal hallway.

I close my green eyes, as I slide through the door. Then once through, I peek one eye open to a slit. But the environment that I was now enveloped in instantly made me open the other. It was so beautiful. I was standing on a beach where, behind me, an ocean swept against the sands, peacefully. The rectangular portal door stood on the sand, now being moved by the ocean's waves.

Palm trees line the back of the beach. "Well?" Someone asks, wanting my opinion. I turn my head to see Ash standing there with a grin overwhelming his face. I looked behind him to see a huge hotel taller than the school. And that was saying something, since the school was humongous compared to other high schools.

"Oh… my… Lugia." I mutter, my eyes wide in astonishment.

Ash nods his head. "Uh huh. Cool, right?"

"Definitely." I say. "Oh my gosh. It's so beautiful. And so big!"

"Yeah." Ash says with his hands on his hips.

I snap out of my trance, as I roll Ash's suitcase toward him. "Here."

"Oh, thanks. Where are the others?" Ash asks, gripping the handle of his suitcase.

I point behind me toward the portal door. "They're probably still back at the school." I turn around, as I cup my hands over my mouth. "Hey! You, guys? It's safe! You can come in!"

"Okay." May says. "We'll be there in a second."

* * *

><p>Ash and I wait on the beach for a few seconds, before everyone is standing on the beach, bags and suitcases in their hands.<p>

"Let's go!" Dawn says, gleefully. "I want to see our room!"

Drew shrugs and smiles. "Okay."

We walk up the beach toward the hotel. Once there, the hotel doors slide open for us, welcoming us in. We walk inside, seeing paintings of people and Pokémon playing by the sea. A huge window takes up one part of a wall, giving you a look of the ocean. Our awes illuminate the hotel lobby, a check-in desk at the back of it.

"Hello?" Iris asks, running toward the desk. "We're here to check-in."

A slender girl with red hair in a bun and blue glasses rising up the bridge of her nose appears from behind the desk, a smile beaming on her face. "Hello. Welcome."

"Hi. We're here to check-in for our rooms." Iris confirms, as the rest of us gather behind her.

"Of course. We've been expecting you." The girl says.

"_Expecting_?" I ask, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

The girl stutters. "O-oh yes. Your principal called us ahead of time."

"Oh." I say.

"Yes. Now do you have your room keys?" The girl asks, holding out a hand.

I grab the envelope that I was given earlier from the man from out of my suitcase, take out the room card, and hand it to her, along with everyone else. "There you go." I say.

"Thank you." The girl says, laying the cards under a scanner, giving me the chance to look around the lobby.

Something wasn't right. This place looked empty. As if nobody was there. I turn back to the woman. "Um, is there anybody else here?"

The girl looks nervous, as she sweat drops. "Oh, uh, no."

"Why?" Dawn asks.

"Um, b-because your principal wanted you to have a peaceful vacation. So he rented this place for the week, so you could have a fun time, alone, without anyone getting in the way." The girl says.

"How nice." Cilan says, smiling.

"Yes." The girl gathers the cards up. Then she hands them back to us. "Here you go. All done. Your rooms are 114 and 115."

"Thank you." May nods, smiling. Then she leads everyone to the elevator, bags in hand, and suitcases rolling across the tile floor.

Before joining them, I turn around to look at the woman. "Oh, I didn't catch your name. What was it?"

The girl smiles and says, "My name is… Jessilinda."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." I say.

"Misty, come on!" Iris yells. I turn to see everyone in the big, open-spaced elevator. I quickly run inside, my suitcase wheeling behind me. Once I'm inside, the doors close. Then the elevator moves up to the third floor.

While I'm being confined in the elevator, I think about that woman. Jessilinda, being her name. She looked awfully, familiar. And the name also dug deep inside of me, just digging to find the answer of my questions. The thought continues to make me ponder, until the elevator comes to a halt, making the doors part, showing off a long, narrow hallway, lined up with many doors.

I walk out of the elevator, steadily. When out, I wait for the others to come, before the elevator doors, close again. "You, ready?" I ask.

"Totally! Let's go!" Dawn squeals, running ahead of us, with her suitcase's wheels skidding across the red carpeted floor.

"Dawn, wait up!" Paul says, but it still doesn't stop her. I sigh, as the others, including me, run after her.

Suddenly, Dawn stops, suddenly, in front of a door, giving us little notice, as we try to stop but fail. "Dawn, move!" Ash warns, as we continue to try to come to a complete halt.

"Oh." Dawn says, simply, before her eyes glow a faint purple.

I feel strange, as my body feels strained. The lining of our bodies glow the same color as Dawn's eyes, as she stops us with her telekinesis. She makes us stand perfectly still, in front of her, arms set firmly, by our sides, as our eyes stared forward. I felt like I was in the military or something because of it.

Dawn's purple eyes fade to their bright, blue ones. A smile greets her face. "There. All better."

A shiver races up Ash's spine, as he hugs his arms together. "Please don't do that. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Dawn rolls her eyes. "Fine. We'll see."

Iris scoffs. "Kid." That gives her a direct glare from Ash, his mouth formed into a tight sneer.

"Would you two shut up? I wanna go inside!" May says, rushing forward toward the door to put in her room key. The door glows from red to green, as May turns the door handle, and opens it.

May ran in, forgetting all about her bag in the hallway. I walked behind her, seeing a bathroom on my left before you fully entered the bedroom.

May excitedly, jumped onto one of the beds, grabbing onto its soft goodness. "Wow. This room is wonderful." Then she called over her shoulder. "Girls get dibs on this room."

"What?" Drew questioned. "And where are the boys going to sleep?"

"In the other room." Iris answered.

"Which is right across the hall from us." Dawn added. But it brought her groans from the boys.

I set my bag down beside one of the beds. The room was so big that they were able to put in four beds for us. There were a few drawers here and there. And there was a T.V. attached to one drawer that also had a connecting DVD player.

"I like it." I say, smiling. "Why don't you boys, get packed in? And then, come back here so we can go down to the beach?"

"Kay." "Okay." "I hate swimming." "Fine with me." "Alright." The boys answered, as the gathered their bags and walked to the door behind them on the other side of the hall.

* * *

><p>After we unpacked, and got on our bikinis, we waited for the boys to get here. How long did it take to unpack? It took us like five minutes. Great, now I'm starting to sound like Daisy.<p>

I slapped my forehead. She was the last person I wanted to sound like. When we were kids, she would always comment on my hairstyle of a side ponytail, claiming that I should have my hair down. Uh, no.

In the middle of my thoughts, the door knocked. Dawn ran to the door and opened it. Standing there, was Jessilinda, but this time she had someone with her. It was a boy with short, purple hair, with green glasses. He had on a blue hat, kind of like the one the old man was wearing.

"Knock knock." Jessilinda said, brightly. "Are the boys here?" With her cheery smile, I couldn't help but notice a small box lying in her arms.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the box.

The boy answered. "Oh, these are for the boys."

Suddenly, the door on the other side of the hall opened, showing five boys in swim trunks. "What's for the boys?" Drew asks, walking over toward May.

"This." Jessilinda says, as she reaches inside the box and pulls out a bracelet. But it had buttons all around it.

"What is it?" Iris asks, looking at it with deep concentration.

"It's a tech mood bracelet for boys." Jessilinda replied. "It's free, when you check-in to this hotel." Then she set the box down, and walked toward Ash.

Ash looked nervous, as she grabbed his right wrist, and snapped the bracelet on. When she let go of his arm, Ash gazed down at the bracelet. "It sure is tight."

The boy looked at him with a smile, as he put a bracelet on Paul. "It's supposed to be that way. For it to tell your mood, it has to feel your skin."

Ash nodded, while Brock, Drew, and Cilan were given bracelets as well. Dawn smiled. "Hey, I want one. Do you have a tech mood bracelet for girls?"

Jessilinda sweat dropped. "Oh. Uh, we're currently out of stock. Sorry."

Dawn looked down, sadly. "Oh."

"Does it even work?" Iris asks.

"Of course it does. When you're happy, it turns yellow. When you're sad, it turns blue. When you're angry, it turns red. And when you're in love, it turns pink." Jessilinda responds.

Ash's bracelet instantly turned yellow, along with Cilan's, Brock's, and surprisingly Drew's. Paul looked at his, as it gave off no color. "Um, mine isn't working."

"Oh, that just means that you have no emotion." The boy said, bluntly, as Paul started to pout.

Dawn sweat dropped at her boyfriend's lack of emotion, until something popped into her mind. "Are those things water proof?"

"Why do you ask?" Jessilinda asks, grabbing the empty box from off the ground.

"Um." Dawn says, as she gestures to her bikini. That instantly makes Paul's bracelet turn pink, as he gazes at her curves.

"Oh." Jessilinda says. "Well, then, yes. They're waterproof. Now have a fun swim." Then she walked toward the elevator with the boy striding beside her.

"Hm. I think I like the bracelets." Ash says, smiling. "What do you think, Pikachu?" He asks, turning to the yellow thunder-type Pokémon for its opinion.

Pikachu smiles. "Pikachu!"

"Well, I find them girly." Drew scoffs, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

May smiles. "Oh, come on. I think you look _sexy_ in it." May says, leaning in to Drew, her face close to his.

Drew blushes, as a nervous smile appears. Then he turns around to the elevator and yells, "Hey! I want more bracelets!" That makes May giggle.

"Come on, love birds, we have an ocean to swim in! Let's go!" Iris shouts, running down the hallway toward another elevator with all of us being the lucky ones to run after her.

**In a building far away from the hotel…**

Five different screens appeared on the giant monitor in front of the hundreds of workers. One showed the view up Ash's right arm. The other, Paul's. And the other's, Cilan's. And then the other two, were Brock's and Drew's. "Is it them, sir?" A nearby worker asks.

A man smiles, his face being covered with darkness. "Oh, yes. It's them, alright. Our plan is working perfectly."

"Do you want it to begin now?" The same worker questioned, his index finger poised above a button.

The man says, smoothly. "No. Not yet. We have to wait till they're asleep. When they least expect it."

"Right." The worker nods, before leaving to do his job.

The man laughs, evilly to himself. "Aw. Ash and friends, you shall be mine."

**There we go. What is going to happen next? You'll have to wait and see. I hope you liked the chapter and review. Please! Reviews for the poor… Ash will do the puppy dog face if he has to. **


	3. Fun and More Fun

**I don't own anything.**

Running across the landscape of the beach, sand slipped in between my toes. Sunlight rained on my bikini-covered skin. The ocean's water glistened under the sun's rays. The palm trees swayed from side to side as the gentle breeze pushed them.

I quickly run to the water that's lapping up the sand. Soon enough, I hear the sound of splashing, as my legs carry me inside the peaceful ocean blue. Azurill jumps in beside me, drenching itself in h2o. I crane my neck backwards, as I let my orange water soak in the water. Then I snap my neck up, letting water droplets fly off my hair and back into the ocean. "Come on in! The water's great!" I say, closing my eyes.

Suddenly, I hear a yell, as I open my eyes. I scream, as I see Ash do a cannon-ball into the water, with Pikachu riding shotgun on his head. The splash drifts Azurill toward me. I look below the water's surface, hoping to see Ash's black hair come back to the surface. But the only thing that does is Pikachu, gasping for air.

"Where's Ash?" I ask Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu wonders, looking around, not seeing its best friend anywhere in sight.

"Ash?" I call.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu shouts, cupping its paws around its mouth.

Something wiggles my toes, as they rise to the surface. I let out a shriek, as I quickly look down, seeing Ash's head pop out of the ocean, his bangs sagging in front of his eyes. "Hi, Misty." He says.

I smirk. Then I splash some water in his face, as I warn, "Don't do that!"

"But it was fun. You got to admit it was fun." Ash says, wiping away his bangs.

"Maybe for _you_. But not for me." I say, crossing my arms.

Ash rolls his cocoa-brown eyes, as he lets out a soft sigh.

I feel water push toward me, as I look to see Ash bringing his face to mine. I stare in shock as Ash kisses my lips, ever so gently, before pulling away. Then he looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sowwe. Can you _ever_ forgive me?"

I laugh, before pushing his head under the water. "Maybe. If you catch me."

Then I quickly let go of his head, so I can dive under water with Azurill hanging onto my shoulder. Ash smirks, as he dives after me with Pikachu gripping onto his shoulder.

I smile, looking behind me, to see Ash nearing me. He was a pretty good swimmer. But he wouldn't catch me. My speed increases, making my legs pump faster away from him.

But Ash is hot on my tail, as he is so close that I can feel his fingers brush against mine. My eyes soften, as I grab his hand, pulling him besides me.

We share a smile, as a bunch of Luvdiscs pass us. I blush a little at the romantic moment. It was said that if two people were to witness a school of Luvdiscs , they would be blessed with eternal love. Is that what will happen with Ash and me? Dear Raikou, I sure hope so.

I turn my head to see two Luvdiscs kiss each other. I turn to Ash, as I quit swimming, letting us float underwater. I point at the loving moment between the two Pokémon, as Ash smiles and looks at me. I nod a little, as I gesture toward us. He gets a little confused, but Ash soon catches on, as he puts his hands around my waist. I smile, warmly, as I tilt my head to the side, my eyes slowly closing, with Ash doing the same. But just as we are about to let this enchanting moment become reality, I feel bubbles hit my mouth.

I open my eyes to see air bubbles leave Ash's mouth. Then he grips my hand and pulls me up to the surface. So much for our romantic moment. Maybe another time. Well, _if_ there's another time.

Ash's head breaks the surface, letting fresh oxygen fill his lungs. My head pops out besides his, also regaining my breath. "Sorry." He says; sweat dropping, while I give him a glare.

I turn my head to see Iris and Cilan sitting on the beach in their swimsuits, Pansage and Axew helping them build sand castles. "Hey!" Iris yells toward me. "What's going on out there? You're not playing any _games_, are you?"

I give her a 'WTF?' look, as my cheeks blaze as hot as the sun. Ash, with his massive amount of denseness, lets it slide, as he has no idea what exactly the _games_ that Iris was talking about, are.

"What? No! Of course not!" I snap.

Unfortunately, Ash decides to pipe into the conversation. "What do you mean? We played games. It was a _whole_ lot of fun!" I stare at Ash in awe.

I turn back to Iris and Cilan, to see them both with an 'OMG!' look, and not in the good way. I look up to the skies and clap my hands together. "Dear lord, help us all. Especially Ash."

Ash looks at me in confusion. "Why do I need help? All I was saying was that we were playing games."

I look at Ash one more time, before turning back to the clouds above, and repeating, "_Especially_ Ash."

"What's so wrong about playing ga-?" Suddenly, Ash stops in mid-sentence, as his confused expression turns into a sickened one, his smile transforming into a disgusted frown.

Then he turns toward Iris and Cilan, and yells, "You have a sick mind!" _Now_ he gets it. I face palm with Pikachu and Azurill mimicking my motions.

* * *

><p>I wade out of the water with Azurill hanging onto my head. Sand sticks to my wet feet, as I walk across the beach to where Iris and Cilan are.<p>

Pansage grabbed a spare leaf from out of the sand, and handed it to Cilan. "Thanks, Pansage." Then he pinned it slowly and gently on the sand castle. "There."

"It's beautiful." Iris says, smiling, as Axew jumps into her lap, so it can look at their masterpiece.

I look around a little. "Um, where's Drew and May?" I ask, as Ash walks toward me with Pikachu slung over his left shoulder.

"In the canopy, making out." Iris says, smirking.

I turn my head around to see, sure enough, May and Drew making out in a canopy. Close to them, are Dawn and Paul in the same predicament, except they were lying on the sand.

Iris smiles and nods. "Yep, I was thinking the same thing." She says, looking toward me. Wait, so now _she_ could read minds? What's going on here?

* * *

><p>A few hours later, we headed back to the girl's hotel room to play some games. And no, for your information, it's not the sick games that Iris was thinking about! It was regular games, like Monopoly and Yahtzee, and other, sadly, boring games.<p>

We had first settled on Monopoly. But that game never ends. I sat next to Ash and Pikachu, watching Dawn and May have at the game. Dawn had money galore, while May only had a flimsy dollar, so I don't get why she didn't just quit now. Then we could go on to a different game. But _no_. May still claims that she can win it.

May smiled, as she passed the 'Collect $200 after Go' space. "Ha! I'm still in it to win it!" Drew snuck away, maybe to get some air, or maybe just to get away from his girlfriend's chants of victory.

Paul slowly stood up with a serious expression on his face. Then he walked behind him to the nearest wall, and started hitting his forehead against it in frustration, which was starting to leave a dent in the wall. Dawn snapped her neck around to look at him. "Paul! Stop that." She commanded. Paul, reluctantly, stopped, and walked away from the wall to sit next to Dawn.

"Now, then, let's finish this game." May said, looking back at the board.

I was straining myself from drenching them with water in anger. But something broke my angered trance, as I heard the sound of electricity crackling.

I turn my head to see Ash sitting beside me, with a strained expression on his face, as if trying to hold something in. His eyes were tightly closed, but his electricity was dancing on the strands of his black hair as if there was a party going on the top of his head. Pikachu sat beside him with a frightened expression as it raised its arms in front of him, protectively.

I look at Ash and Pikachu, confused. To know what's wrong, I slowly make my arm stretch out, so my hand can comfort his shoulder. But halfway there, Pikachu looks at me, as it flails its arms around in horror.

"What?" I whisper.

"Pika, Pikachu pi, pika pi." Pikachu whispers.

I roll my eyes. "There's nothing wrong with comforting your master, okay?" Then I my hand slowly touches Ash's shoulder.

Suddenly, Ash's eyes woke up from thought, as he screamed in fright, making the electricity that was dancing in his hair shoot out around the room, electrocuting me, Pikachu, Azurill, Paul, Dawn, May, Iris and Cilan. We all scream in pain, before falling backwards on the ground, with steam rolling off of our bodies. Why me?

Ash breathed heavily, putting a hand over his heart. "Don't scare me like that, especially when I'm holding in about 500 volts of electricity inside. Maybe more."

I raise my head, groggily. "Sorry." Then I lay my head back down.

Dawn sat up and looked at the Monopoly game board and pieces. All of it was fried due to Ash's electrical outburst. She sighed. "I guess we're done with our game."

"Aw man. And just when I was about to win it too." May says, sitting up.

Dawn looks toward May. "Yeah right. It was I, who was about to win."

"No it was me." May corrects.

"No, me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me!"

"We'll call it a draw!" Cilan says; sweat dropping, breaking up the argument.

Drew walks through the door with a tray in his hand, balancing nine glasses of a liquid. "Great. Now that that's done. Why don't we cool off with refreshments?"

"Okay." We all agreed, grabbing a glass from off the tray.

When the liquid met my lips, something didn't taste right about it. I looked toward Drew, as he started to take a sip of a glass as well. "What is this?" I ask.

Drew sweat drops. "Oh, i-it's pop." Drew stutters, and then downs the rest of his drink.

Before I could ask another question, Ash loops his elbow around mine in excitement as he says, "Let's play karaoke!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, as we continued to play random karaoke, our drinks settled into our bodies, which made us all loopy. No, we didn't drink beer or wine, or had enough pop that it made us have loads of energy. Nope, Drew gave us Vodka. Yep, he thought it would be a party if he put Vodka in our drinks.<p>

So at the moment, everyone, including me, sadly, was wobbling around, as if our feet were standing on thin, stilts. All of our Pokémon had backed away from us, either to get them from out of trouble, or to prevent them from being puked on, since Ash had already puked twice, luckily on nobody special.

Iris and I held a separate microphone in each hand, as we looked at the words on the television screen.

_**If you love me, if you hate me**_

_**You can't save me, baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've good but now**_

_**Whoa, what the hell?**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

Cilan slowly walked toward Iris, as she dropped the microphone, lazily on the ground. "T-that was good." Cilan said, groggily, one eye open, and the other halfway there.

"N-no, I-I wasn't." Iris said, tilting her head, so her ear was lying on her right shoulder.

"Do-don't think that. Yo-you were good, and-and don't you forget it!" Cilan said, putting a hand on Iris's shoulder.

"Okay." Iris said, blandly.

I turn my head, slowly, to see Ash, looking at the T.V. screen, even though there were no words on it, with a microphone held in his right hand, as he brought it to his lips.

_**Never gonna give you up**_

_**Never gonna let you down**_

_**Never gonna run around and desert you**_

_**Never gonna make you cry**_

_**Never gonna say goodbye**_

_**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_

Oh good lord! Not that song from hell. Ash really must've had too much Vodka, if he was gonna sing _that_ song.

Paul looked at Ash with disgusted look, along with everyone else in the room.

"Pika…CHU!" Pikachu cried as it electrocuted Ash and the microphone. The electric shock didn't hurt Ash, only a small jolt, but the microphone, however, got the full beating, as it instantly burned to a crisp.

Ash let the burned microphone fall into a pile of black dust. "Oh." Ash muttered, sadly, looking at the now dead microphone.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "D-don't worry. It wasn't worth it."

Then shockingly, Ash turns around and cries on my shoulder. "I-I loved it so much!" I sweat drop a little, while Pikachu rolls its black eyes in annoyance. It liked it better when Ash _wasn't_ hopped up on Vodka.

"Now what?" Brock asked, his closed eyes growing weary.

Paul wobbled a little to the T.V. "W-why don't we watch a-um… um…?" Paul said, losing his train of thought, as the Vodka hit him in the head. Then he looked up with a confused expression. "What are we talking about?"

"Yeah." Dawn said, as a small, dark corner of her mind made out with what Paul was trying to say. "Wh-why don't we watch a sc-scary movie?"

"Yeah." May says, positioning herself on the ground in front of the T.V. "But what movie?"

"I've got _Jaws_." Drew said, grabbing a DVD with the cover showing a Sharpedo on the front, from out of a nearby backpack.

* * *

><p>Another hour passed, as the T.V. screen showed a flash of the evil water Pokemon eating the blonde girl, floating in the water. Blood trickled out from between the Pokémon's sharp teeth, as the girl's body parts were devoured.<p>

Paul, Dawn, Ash and I sat on the bed in front of the T.V., with Drew, May, Iris, and Cilan sitting on the ground below us. Ash held a silver bowl full of micro-waved popcorn, his brown eyes staring intently at the screen. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder with the same expression. Azurill sat in my lap, shaking like an autumn leaf.

The scene changed to another girl, this time a brunette. A scary theme played in the background, as a dorsal fin slowly appeared from beneath the water's surface. The girl floated in the water, before finally catching a glimpse of the fin, and turning to swim away.

The music pumped louder, as the Sharpedo drew closer to the teenage girl. I turn to hear the sound of popping and crackling. I look at Ash to see that the extra popcorn kernels that weren't heated enough to make popcorn were now being popped before my very eyes, as Ash grows more anxious and fearful with every second passing. Electricity surged through his hands as the bowl of popcorn was held firmly in his now sweaty palms.

I snap my neck to see the background theme from the T.V. play louder, as the dorsal fin nears the girl. Then the dorsal fin goes down, as the Sharpedo's head appears from out of the water, and opens its mouth, showing off its rows of menacing teeth. Then in a quick movement, the girl is snapped in the Pokémon's mouth, with red blood spilling out into the water.

We all yell, as the job is done, making popcorn fly from the bowl that was being held in Ash's hands. Ash screamed in insure terror, as he quickly pulled his hat from off his head, and vomited inside, making some pour out from the hole in the back of it, onto his lap.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" May squealed in fright, as Drew scrambled for the remote, before finally pressing 'Stop'.

Cilan quickly stood up and ran for the lights. Iris grabbed at her heart. "That was too scary."

"It sure was." Brock agreed.

Ash stood up and went to our bathroom, dumping the food that he had earlier, from out of his hat, and into the toilet, flushing it away. "Mmhm." Ash said, walking back out and putting his hat back on. Um… _gross_?

"Pika." Pikachu said, letting out a deep breath. It liked scary movies, but my gosh, it had never been scared like that, ever since Ash had taken it to see _Scream 4_. After seeing that movie, it had to stay cuddled deep into Ash's arms for three weeks, when going to bed.

"Azurill." Azurill said, just about bursting into tears after seeing that.

"It's okay." I soothed, gently, rubbing its blueberry head.

"Guys, it's a getting late. Why don't we hit the hay?" Brock suggested, looking at the clock, as it read close to midnight.

Everyone nodded. "Alright." We said.

Before deciding to put on our pajamas, the boys vanished into the hall with the '_Jaws_' DVD wrapped tightly in Drew's hand.

**In the boy's room…**

Cilan stretched and yawned, as he walked into the boy's hotel room. "Man, I'm tired."

"Yeah." Paul said, stretching out his back. "That Vodka really hit us good. Thanks a lot, Drew."

"Hey! It was supposed to be fun. I thought you would like it." Drew said, muffling out a yawn.

Brock rolled his eyes, if that's even possible. "Yeah, because I'm _so_ _sure_ that everyone likes to get drunk." Drew sighed, as he stripped off his jacket, and soon his shirt.

Ash fell, lazily on his bed, separate from the others. "Man, I'm tired."

"Then put your pajamas on." Cilan suggested.

Ash looked around for a few moments, and then repeated, "Man, I'm tired." Cilan sweat dropped.

"Just go." Brock said, taking off his pants to reveal white boxers were covering his britches.

Ash sighed. "Fine." Then he zipped off his jacket and jeans, shook off his high-top shoes, tore off his socks, and set them all in a bundled pile on the ground next to his suitcase.

"There. Perfect." Ash commented, smiling, as he now stood in only a white shirt and a pair of blue-striped boxers.

"Pika pi." Pikachu whispered, sweat dropping.

"Now to get this mood bracelet off." Ash said, as he started to shake his wrist, hoping it would regularly fall off. But it stayed on his wrist, not moving.

Ash raised an eyebrow in confusion, as he shook his right arm, fiercely, putting in more force. But the piece of jewelry didn't budge. Smoke steamed out of Ash's nostrils in frustration as he put his left hand on the bracelet, and tried to push it off. But the bracelet stuck to his skin like glue.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Ash pleaded, at his attempts of trying to remove the bracelet with no luck.

Cilan, Brock, Paul, and Drew all looked at Ash in confusion, as they all started to get into a bed for a night of deep slumber. "What's wrong, Ash?" Brock asked.

"I can't get this stupid bracelet off!" Ash said, before bringing his right wrist to his mouth, and chewing on the techno-bracelet with his teeth.

Paul sighed and scratched the back of his head. "We'll deal with it tomorrow, okay? It's time for bed."

Ash looked at Paul, his mouth still nomming on the bracelet. Then he removed his lips from his wrist and sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Then he walked to his bed, and crawled inside, with Pikachu next to him, under the covers, already sleeping soundly. Ash glared at his right wrist, and told it, "You win this round."

Drew sighed, and pulled the covers over his head. "Ash, shut up."

Ash glared daggers at Drew, before saying, "Good night."

"Good night." Everyone else replied, as Cilan made a copy of himself jump out of his body, and run toward the light switch, turning it off, and making the room pitch black.

**In a building far away from the hotel…**

The workers watched the five different screens on the monitor. Most of them showed the same thing- the view up the person's right arm. But a few moments ago, one of the screens showed the inside of someone's mouth, specifically Ash's, which they must agree on, was pretty disturbing and disgusting.

One worker turned around in his chair to look at the boss, as he asked, "Now, sir?"

The man had his face covered with the darkness. _Of_ course. The man smiled. "Yes."

The worker nodded, as he turned back around to the control panel that he was in front of. It was full of multi-colored buttons, some important and some dangerous. The worker poised his finger above a blue button, as he muttered to everyone, "Activating claw." Then the blue button was pressed down by the worker's finger.

**On Ash's wrist…**

Ash slept soundly, as his wrist, or more specifically, his bracelet started to turn on. Inside the bracelet, a microscopic claw crept out of it, as it injected itself into Ash's skin.

As soon as it got inside Ash's body, it latched onto the nearest blood vessel it could, the blood vessel traveling to the brain. On the outside, Ash didn't feel a thing, as he continued to snore peacefully, beside Pikachu.

**Back with the boss and his workers…**

The man smiled, grimly. "Excellent."

"Stage one of activation complete." The worker said, as he turned his head to a different button, this one being red.

The worker glanced at the man. "Shall we continue to the final stage, sir?"

The man thought for a second, before answering in response. "Yes."

The worker nodded, before smashing the red button with his index finger. "Activating bracelet."

The man cackled like a devil. "Perfect."

**On Ash's wrist…**

The bracelet started to glow to life, as a red shockwave was sent out of the bracelet. Inside Ash's wrist, the red shockwave traveled through the blood vessel, before finally traveling into Ash's brain.

Outside, Ash's facial expression seemed strained or may have been mistaken for pain, as the shockwave was cursed, painfully onto his brain. His eyes clenched together, before finally snapping open, his big, black pupils, shrinking to the size of dots.

Then all at once, screams illuminated the boy's hotel room, and soon broke out into the depths of the night.

**What shall happen? What has happened? You'll have to wait and see. The songs in this chapter are '**_**What the Hell**_**' by **_**Avril Lavigne**_** and '**_**Never Gonna Give You Up**_**' by **_**Rick Astley**_**. I hope you liked the chapter. And also, tell me your thoughts…in a review. It would mean the world to m-. Us. Ash, Misty, and the others care too, you know? **


	4. A New Behavior

**I don't own anything.**

My head pounded like a drum, as light shined through the red velvet curtains. Man, that Vodka hit me good. And I didn't even have a lot, unlike Ash, who had about ten glasses. I wonder how he's feeling. He didn't really have a strong stomach last night, like he usually did. I'll check on him when I go to breakfast.

I tiptoe out of bed and to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of nice, clean clothes out of my suitcase. I take a quick shower, before doing my usual bathroom routine. Then, I walk out of the bathroom with my hair composed in a side ponytail.

I walk back into the bedroom to see May and Dawn already putting on their clothes, and Iris stretching from a good night's rest. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauties." I comment.

May looks over, slowly. "Yeah, hi, good morning."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Iris raises a hand to her temple, alarming Axew a little. "The Vodka; it feels like my head got hit by a bus."

"Ow." I respond, remembering the bottle of Vodka that was sent in our glasses, thanks to Drew. I walk to my suitcase, and pull out a small, blue bag. I unzip it, revealing band-aids and bottles inside. I take out a bottle with red pills inside, before walking to the side of Iris's bed.

"Here." I say, opening the bottle, and dropping a red pill in my left hand.

"What is it?" Iris asks, taking the pill out of my hand, and inspecting it.

"It's a pill for your headache. It should cure you in a few hours." I say, as Iris lets the pill plop into her mouth, and swallows it in one gulp.

"Thanks." Iris says, smiling.

"No problem." I say.

Dawn and May look at me. "Hey, can I have one?" May asks.

"Please?" Dawn pleads.

I sigh and playfully, roll my eyes. "Fine. But then you have to get ready."

"Okay." They say in unison, as they walk over to me. In response, I give each of them one pill, resulting in them quickly swallowing them down. "Thank you." They say.

"You're welcome. Now go get ready. We have to get ready so we can scold Drew and Ash." I say.

"Why Drew and Ash?" Dawn asks, as May walks over to her bed to put on her green bandana.

"Well, Drew, because he gave us Vodka." I say, turning to get Azurill.

"Then, why Ash?" Iris asks, putting on her regular pink skirt.

I cringe, as I pull a sleepy Azurill from out of the covers. "Because, he left his dinner in my bed." Iris gasps, putting a hand over her mouth. Yeah. I'm definitely going to kick Drew's ass for what he did to my boyfriend's stomach.

* * *

><p>Once we were all ready, Iris, Dawn, May, and I walk out of the hotel room, and into the hallway. As May locks the door, Dawn, Iris, and I go to the boy's hotel door. Dawn smiles, as she gently, knocks on the door. "Paul? Ash? Are you in there? We're ready for breakfast."<p>

Nobody answers the door. We wait for a few seconds before Paul's muffled voice answers. "Yes, Dawn. We'll meet you down there."

Dawn looks disappointed. "Are you sure? We can wait for you if you're not ready."

"No, we're fine. Just go down there and we'll meet you there." Paul answers with no emotion hinting in his voice.

Dawn sighs, making Piplup, who is resting on her shoulder, look worried. "Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you soon. I love you."

There's silence for a moment, but then Paul says, "I-I love you too." But once again, in his voice, there was no care, no love for Dawn. Dawn's eyes sparkle with tears. He had never been this way to her. Whenever she said 'I love you', he would always quickly respond with 'I love you too'.

Dawn's bottom lip trembles a little, as she walks away from the door, her whole body sagging with sadness. Iris and May quickly walk after Dawn, as they try to comfort her.

I stay by the door, hearing whispers creep through the door. I slowly and quietly, let my ear drift toward the door.

"Is she gone?" Ash asks.

"I believe so." Paul says.

"Thank goodness." Brock says, letting out a sigh of relief.

What the-? What was that all about? The elevator dings on the far end of the hallway, making the doors slide open. "Misty, are you coming?" Iris asks, as she steps into the elevator.

I look back toward the door, before finally running toward the girls and following them into the elevator, letting the doors close behind me.

* * *

><p>When the elevator doors finally opened, we walked toward the ballroom, where a long table lay with breakfast foods galore. From small boxes of cereal to freshly cooked pancakes, my stomach couldn't decide.<p>

May smiled, as she clapped her hands together. "Wow! It smells good!"

"Yeah. Let's dig in." Iris says, before running after May to the table.

I walk a few steps toward the table, only to notice that Dawn wasn't following us. I turn around to see Dawn sulking, her head facing the ground, as if her boots were more interesting than anything else in the world.

I walk toward her, while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Dawn, are you okay?"

Dawn looks up. "I don't know."

"Why don't you come and have some breakfast?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Why?"

"Because-because. Because Paul just gave me the cold shoulder!" Dawn snaps, making me wince a little. I could tell from the faint purple aura wavering around her, she was trying desperately to hold her psychic powers in.

I sigh. "Dawn, it wasn't you."

"How do you know?" Dawn whimpers.

"Well, boys aren't exactly the brightest when it comes to waking up in the morning. He might've just gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. I'm pretty sure that he'll be back to his normal self when he comes down here for breakfast and sees you, looking prettier than ever." I reassure her.

Dawn's eyes widen, as the purple aura around her, softens. "Really?"

"Of course." I say. "So, how about some breakfast?"

A low rumble is heard, as Dawn quickly hugs her stomach and smiles. "Well, I guess I have been kinda hungry."

"That's the spirit!" I say, patting her back. "Now let's go."

Dawn nods, happily. "Okay." Then she and I run to the table, grabbing a plate at the head of it. We fill our plates with assorted waffles and French toast. I grab a glass cup, filling it up with ice water. Then Dawn and I, together, walk into the ballroom and find Iris and May eating at a table with their plates stacked high with food.

Dawn sits next to Iris, as I set my plate next to her's, taking the chair next to her. "Don't you think that's a little much?" I ask, raising an eye brow.

Iris and May look at each other, and then turn back to me, their mouths stuffed with food. "No."

I sweat drop, smiling, nervously. Then before I shove a forkful of waffles into my mouth, I turn my head to the ballroom entrance, as I see five people walk in.

My eyes widen a little. Walking toward us with plates and glasses in their hands were the boys. Ash, Paul, Drew, Cilan, and Brock slowly walked toward us, as if it were one of their scenes when you seeing a pretty girl and/or boy, when they walk in slow motion, while having their hair be blown by a fan or something else random. My mouth is a gap as I glance at Ash. Man, he's hot!

But something truly wasn't right about them. For one thing, all their plates had little food on them. Paul, Drew, Cilan, and Brock, I could understand. But Ash, he had the littlest of all. And he had just been at a buffet. This was definitely unlike him.

And their expressions looked angered. All of their eyebrows furrowed together, as their mouths formed a deepened scowl. They gripped the plates and drinks in their hand with strain, as if holding their dishware was a major prevention from allowing their hands to do something. I'll have to see about that.

Ash lays his plate next to me, as he sits down. Paul next to him, then Cilan, then Brock, and then Drew. I smile at him. "Hi, Ash."

Ash turns toward me. "Who are you?"

That made my heart stop for a few moments, but I decided to stay calm. "What do you mean? I'm Misty, your girlfriend."

Ash's eyes widen, as if in realization. "Oh, right."

I raise an eyebrow. "Did that Vodka hit you in the head?"

Ash looks confused. "The Vodka? Oh, oh, right. Yes, very much. Sorry." Ash puts on a sheepish smile. Okay, that was weird.

"Pika pi." Pikachu murmured. It had a nervous expression lying on its face. Its' usually smile was formed into a confused frown. Its' eyes were full of worry as they gazed upon Ash. Was something wrong with Ash that I didn't know about?

Dawn, Iris, and May also look a little confused at the scene that was just played. But Dawn manages a smile, as she looks at Paul, who has his arms crossed on the table. "Hi, Paul!" Dawn says, with glee.

Paul's eyes slowly slide to Dawn. "Oh, hi." He says, so coldly, it could freeze the warmest object. And the warmest object in the room was definitely Dawn's heart. So it just got frostbite, as Paul says his response.

Once again, Dawn's eyes glisten with tears just preparing to fall. The same scene was happening again. She could not believe what was going on. Was Paul slipping out of the grasp of being in love with her? Was he in love with someone else? If so, who? Dawn would kick their ass to whoever stole her boyfriend. Whatever the reason, Dawn was hurt yet peeved at the same time.

I sigh a little, before looking toward Ash, who hadn't had a single bite of food yet. I nudge his plate toward him. "Aren't you going to eat Ash? You usually have a big appetite when it comes to breakfast." I ask.

"Oh." Ash said, uneasily. He looked down at the plate that lay before him. Then he dug his eyebrows together, as he pushed the plate back. "No."

What the fudge? Was Ash sick? This was so unlike him. "Okay. Well then, how about a kiss?" I say, leaning in toward him.

Ash's brown eyes widen. Then before my lips can feel the gentle texture of his, a finger is rested on my lips.

I snap my eyes open to see Ash's gloved index finger poised on my lips, stopping me from giving him a romantic peck on the mouth. I get confused at his reaction, as he shakes his head. "No." He says it as if I was a pet that just did something bad; he says it easy and slow.

I lean back in my chair with a pouting expression. Either the Vodka was really getting to him or something was desperately wrong with my boyfriend. Either which I was pissed. "What's your problem?" I ask, crossing my arms and glaring at Ash.

Ash sits there with a look that Paul does every day; a look with no emotion what so ever. "Nothing." He says, plainly, as if it meant nothing.

"Well something _is_ wrong!" I say, standing out of my chair so quickly it falls backward. The anger and frustration that was being bottled up inside, was straining my powers from revealing itself.

"And why do you say that?" Ash asks, sitting calmly, in his chair.

"Because you don't have a smile on your face like you usually do, you're not eating like a Grumpig, and you're not letting me kiss you! That's why!" I yell in his face, some saliva accidentally spitting on his cheek.

Ash glares at me, as his eyelids form his eyes into angered slits. His frown turns into an evil scowl that made Paul's look like crap. I want to know what's going on with my boyfriend. And I want to know now.

**In the building far away from the hotel…**

The workers look at the monitor as they are now looking through the eyes of Ash, Brock, Cilan, Paul, and Drew on the five different screens. Ten workers were controlling one person with their separate computers.

One worker looks toward the boss. "What now, sir? Shall we start?"

The boss shakes his head. "Not yet. We have to wait for the right moment."

"Yes, sir." The worker says, as he turns back to his computer, typing in an action for Ash, when his pinkie landslides into a different button.

The button glows red, as it lets out a beeping noise. The screen, showing the point of view through Ash's eyes, glows red. The boss snaps his neck toward the worker. "Not that button! That makes Ash-!"

**Back with Misty…**

I look at Ash with my angered glare. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

As I glare daggers at him, I heard a low rumble come from his stomach. Ash quickly grabs at it in alarm. "Oh." Ash groans, his mouth letting out a soft whimper.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asks, looking up at its master.

My green eyes soften a little. "Ash? Are you okay?" Paul, Drew, Cilan, and Brock look at him in worry and alarm.

Another uncomfortable growl rips out of his stomach. "I don't feel good."

That makes everyone jump out of their seats away from Ash. Pikachu quickly jumps on my shoulder, as I tighten my grip on Azurill, who is gazing at Ash in worry.

"Do you think you're going to be okay? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"No. Just a little nauseous." Ash responds, as he tries to put on a smile, but fails. I can see something creep up Ash's throat after his words are said. That did not bring a smile on my face.

Ash's face turns a light green, as his brown eyes bulge with discomfort. I step back, as he slaps a hand over his mouth, while the other is still resting on his stomach.

I can tell that whatever he was holding in wasn't tasty, as his green face turns darker. His cheeks stretch out, making him look like a Pokémon with something stuffed in the pouches of its cheeks. His eyes clench together in discomfort.

"He's gonna blow!" Dawn yells, as she raises her arms above her, her hands turning a bright purple. A purple sphere surrounds us, protecting us from whatever was going to happen next.

Ash's stomach growls louder, making the hand that's lying on it, dig its fingers deep into the cloth covering his skin. Suddenly, before we can blink, Ash throws up all over the table that we had recently had breakfast on.

May's and Iris's eyes widen, as they both put both hands over their mouths, sickened that their delicious food, was now ruined by green vomit.

Ash grips the white tablecloth, as he coughs out any leftover vomit left in his throat. Dawn sets her arms on the sides of her body, making the force field around us disappear.

Pikachu hops off my shoulder and scurries into Ash's lap. "Pika pi!" It cries, as it looks up at Ash's face.

Ash glances down at Pikachu. "I'm fine, Pikachu." He says.

"Kaaa." Pikachu sighs with relief, as it nudges its yellow head against Ash's chest in a rather cute way.

I run toward Ash, as I set Azurill on a different table, away from our once-white table. I cup my hands around Ash's face. "Ash, are you okay? Maybe you should go back to bed to rest."

Ash shakes his head. "No, I'm fine. Really."

I smile, and hug him close. Then I lean back with my hands on his shoulders. As I do so, I look at his chocolate brown eyes. His _beautiful_ chocolate brown eyes.

But something caught my eyes, as I gazed into his lovely pupils. In a small corner of one of his brown irises, was a tiny speckle of red. A color of demon red. I grow confused as I back away from him. "Ash, are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Yep." Ash says, standing up. "Now, uh, let's go. I heard there's an arcade here." Then he walks away from the table that he vomited on and out the door, with the boys trailing behind him.

"Uh, okay?" I say, grabbing Azurill. And then I see something that I hadn't seen when they first came in. The mood bracelets that were given to them yesterday were glowing as if they were thriving with life and power.

Breaking me out of my trance, Dawn grabs my hand, her bracelet clicking together against my skin. "Misty, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Let's go." I say, as I grip her hand and lead her out of the ballroom with Iris and May close behind us.

**Here you go. And I also managed to get it on Halloween! Can I hear an applause? *cricket chirps* Thanks **_**a lot**_**. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And Ash is going trick-or-treating tonight! And you know what he wants you to give him? That's right! Reviews! And maybe some candy. ^^**


	5. Playing with the Enemy

**I don't own anything.**

Ash's POV

With Pikachu draped over my shoulder, I walked into the Arcade, which was surprisingly just down the hall from the Ballroom, where for some odd reason; I had emptied everything I had in my stomach. It was weird, because I didn't even feel sick, and then suddenly, I got the urge to puke.

I scratch my forehead in thought. Another weird thing, I can't remember what happened before throwing up. What happened? We were in the Ballroom, eating breakfast, and then what?

My stomach seized a growl. And also I, apparently, hadn't had breakfast yet. I sure hope they have a vending machine in that Arcade, if that was the case.

I peered down at the bracelet that was still strapped to my wrist, and for some reason, would never seem to get off. It was like somebody had duck-taped the mood bracelet to my skin, making it enable to be removed.

It lightly vibrated, like my cell phone does when I get a text message. The bracelet's buttons also glowed with color, a different way than it had yesterday. I shrug my shoulders. Oh well.

I turn my head to see Misty striding toward me, her hips moving ever so gracefully, her hair swishing against her forehead, and her eyelashes brushing past her cheeks with every blink. Man, she was hot!

"Ash? Are you okay?" Misty asks with curiosity glinting in her eyes.

I smile. "Yep. Never been better."

That still didn't bring a smile to her usual cheery face. She still looked concerned with Azurill clutched in between her arms, as she walked forward into the Arcade. After her, was Dawn, May, and Iris, who were also, eying him with a bit of curiosity, as they passed by him and after Misty.

Then Paul, Cilan, Brock, and Drew, who stop in front of me, separating me from the girls, who are now on the other side of the room. Brock grabs my shoulder, firmly. "Ash? Are you here? Do you copy?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Pika?" Pikachu wonders aloud, cocking its head to the side.

Paul, Drew, Cilan, and Brock all look at each other before nodding their heads in approval of something. Then Paul sets a hand on my left shoulder, while Cilan sets a hand on my right one. Drew and Brock cross their arms, as they stand in front of me.

"Don't worry, Ash." Cilan soothes, smiling with a certain hint of evil.

"You won't feel a thing." Paul says, grinning, showing white, sharp teeth.

I look at them, sheepishly, while smiling. "Okay, but I don't know what you're talking about. Really? What's going on-?"

Suddenly, I feel a light pain go up my body; from the tips of my fingers to the top of my cap-covered head. I slowly turn my head to the bracelet, which has glowed a tad brighter than before. I growl in pain, as an electric spark shocks my brain. Pikachu looks at me in concern. "Pika pi?" It whispers, as I feel myself disappearing in a room of black…

Misty's POV

I walked to the wall. What was happening? My mind was spinning in circles, as if it was having a joy ride on its own personal merry-go round. I leaned my forehead on the wall. Some questions still swirled inside my brain. Like why Ash was cold to me one minute and then totally acting like his normal self the next? And more importantly, why his eyes were starting to turn as red as Pikachu's cheeks? I sigh. Why couldn't this be a care-free vacation?

I feel a hand on my shoulder, as it forces me to turn around. "Misty?" Iris asks with worry. "Are you okay?"

I manage a light smile. "Yeah. Great."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the guys crowd around Ash, as I hear a very faint growl come from the center. What was going on? Maybe they were checking to see if his stomach was okay? Or maybe just having a normal chat? Doubt it.

Suddenly, Ash emerges from within the group, as he walks towards me. But the caring brown eyes that were there a second ago when we entered the Arcade, vanished. Instead they were replaced with cold, dark ones; his loving smile turning into a frown full of hatred. Pikachu was looking at him in complete worry.

As he nears me, the other boys walk toward their respective girlfriends with Brock walking to the wall with a sneer plastered to his lips. He crosses his arms, as his back leans against the wall.

My eyes dart back to Ash, as he draws near. "Uh, hi, Ash." I say, rather nervously.

He quickly grabs my wrist with a tight grip. "What are you doing?" I ask, looking up into his eyes. But my eyes widen, as I see that the tiny corner of his irises, where the tiny speckle of red had been, had grown bigger, overwhelming the confined space of his brown iris.

"I want to…" Ash starts, making the situation grow in suspense.

"Want to?" I ask, as Azurill jumps on my shoulder, hanging on tightly to my head.

"I want to…" Ash repeats. "…play ping pong." As he says that, he gestures, warmly to a nearby ping pong table that's set up right behind me.

I place a hand over my heart, after he releases his grip from my wrist. "Oh. Okay."

He smiles, gently, as he sets Pikachu in a chair overlooking the ping pong table. I smile back, as I set Azurill next to Pikachu on the chair.

Ash stands on one side while I walk to the other. Ping pong paddles are set on either side while a ping pong ball rolls in the center of the table, alone by itself.

Ash picks up the paddle with one hand while reaching out for the ball with the other. "I'll start first." Ash says, as I position myself with the ping pong paddle poised in my right hand.

"Okay." I say, smirking a cocky grin.

Ash smirks. Then he lets the ball drop from his hand, before letting it bounce off the table, giving him the opportunity to hit it with all his might. The ball is sent hurdling to my side, as I quickly hit it back, after letting it bounce up off the table.

Pikachu and Azurill's heads move back and forth as the ball keeps changing from side to side. Ash was pretty good. Then again, he was good at a lot of things. "I didn't know you played ping pong." I say, as I take a swing with my paddle, sending the ping pong ball to Ash's side.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." Ash remarks, hitting the ball back.

I quickly jump to the right, as the ball almost bounces off the table, completely. Then I quickly smack the ball, giving it the ride away to Ash.

Ash smiles, as his eyebrows knit together. He twirls the paddle in his hand, before positioning it, carefully. Then as the ball heads straight toward him, he whacks it with everything he's got.

I gasp at how good the hit was; I almost didn't see that the ball was headed straight toward me. I yelp, as I duck under the table, letting the ball fly above me, and soon falling onto the ground. I look back toward the ping pong ball, which has now rolled behind one of the arcade games.

My face fumes with anger. I quickly stand up, as I smack my paddle down on the table. "Ash!"

Ash plays innocent, as he slyly turns toward me, and asks, slowly, "Yes?"

"What was that?" I question, smoke steaming out of both my ears.

Ash twirls his paddle for a second time that day, as he responds, "I believe that was a serve."

"Then why was it heading toward my head?"

"It wasn't. It's called, I hit it and you just happened to be standing there."

I growl under my breath. "Well, for a second, it almost looked like you were going to kill me."

A menacing smirk slithers up Ash's mouth, revealing his teeth to be a little sharper. That makes me take a small step back. "_No_, _of course not_." Ash hisses out from between his teeth.

Okay, I knew sarcasm when I heard it. I just never knew that Ash knew how to use it. Was he _trying_ to hit me? Or worse, _kill_ me? I shake my head. No, Ash wouldn't do that. We've had fights before, but never have they become physical.

I turn to Ash. He had his arms crossed while the smirk was still traveling up his lips, showing off his very sharp teeth. The corners of his irises were still a little red, but nothing more. Maybe I'm making a big fuss over nothing? After all, this is Ash we're talking about. Not some demon. Maybe he's just trying to put on an act of being a bad boy for me? Just to see what it was like?

I smile, as I walk around the ping pong table toward Ash. Then before he can react to my arrival, I quickly plant a kiss on his lips. Then I lightly touch his nose with my finger. "You're so sweet."

I turn my back toward him, as I grab Azurill. Behind my back, Ash was shuddering with one eye twitching and the other completely wide, unable to know what to make of the sudden kiss. "Pika pi?" Pikachu questioned, as it crawled up Ash's body so it could sit on his shoulder.

Ash quickly shook his head, as he instantly broke out of the trance. "What?" Ash asked, directing his eyes toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, cocking its head to the side.

Ash turns away. "I'm fine, Pikachu." Ash says, coldly. Pikachu straightens up on Ash's shoulder. That was harsh. Pikachu frowned in sadness, but Ash saw this. "Oh stop it." Ash instructed, glaring at his yellow Pokémon.

Pikachu looked startled, as it was suddenly being told off by its angry trainer. "Stop acting like a baby!" Ash commented, before turning his head away from Pikachu. Pikachu was bottling so much anger inside, it couldn't get any out. The only thing that could was the sudden flow of water in its eyes that was just about to make themselves present.

I turn around to look at Ash. But something else caught my eye- Pikachu. It looked like it was at the verge of tears. What happened in the few seconds when I was getting Azurill?

Azurill is on my shoulder, as I quickly remove Pikachu from off of Ash's shoulder. Ash snaps his head toward me. "Hey!" He snaps.

I cradle Pikachu in my arms, as its bottom lip trembles. "Pikachu, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, before Pikachu can let out a word, the waterworks appear, as Pikachu quickly clings onto my right shoulder, separate from the one Azurill's on. "P-pika pi. P-pikachu." Pikachu says, as it tries to stop itself from crying.

I rub its back in comfort. "Shh. It's okay." Then I glare daggers at Ash. "What happened? What did you do to Pikachu?"

"Nothing." Ash says, crossing his arms.

"Well, you must've done something if Pikachu is crying like this." I snap, startling Azurill a little, but luckily it didn't start crying as well.

"Well, I didn't. All I did was try to toughen it up." Ash says.

"How?" I ask.

"More questions? Fine, I called it a baby. You, happy?" Ash remarks, as he puts his hands on his hips.

That's it. He can act like a complete jerk to me, but not to Pikachu. "What are you trying to do? Lower its self-esteem? You never tell a Pokémon that!"

"Well, then I guess I'm the first to do so." Ash says, smirking, and then laughing evilly.

I gasp. This wasn't my boyfriend. This was a monster. The fun, caring Ash that I fell in love with was gone, as it got replaced in one day, with a cold, dark, evil one that didn't care about anyone's feelings, including Pikachu's. "You-you…"

"You what?" Ash asks with intimidation rising in his voice.

"You…" I repeat, before quickly finishing it off with. "You asshole!"

Ash narrows his eyes in anger, the smirk on his face deepening. "Oh, you shouldn't have said that, Misty."

"Why?" I ask, as Pikachu stops crying to see what's going on.

"You'll see why." Suddenly, Ash's eyes snap open, as he quickly pushes the ping pong table back, making it slam against the wall.

I gasp. "Hey! You don't have super strength." I point out with a nervous finger.

Ash laughs, menacingly with his mouth compacted with sharp teeth. "Oh, do I?" Ash questions as he takes the chair and throws it head on at me.

I scream, as I run out of the way. "What the hell, Ash?" I say. "What are you doing?"

"Just showing off my strength." Ash says, as he turns his head, seeing a dart board hung on the wall with three darts stabbed inside. Ash smirks, looking at me, and then the dart board again. Then he lunges toward the darts, easily slipping them out of the dart board. Before I can even think about what Ash was going to do next, he aims all the darts at me, before throwing them toward me.

I yelp in fright, as the darts head straight for my head. Just as the darts are about to have a taste of my blood, they suddenly glow a faint purple color, as they stop mid-air.

I turn my head to see Dawn standing there, her hands in front of her, glowing the same faint purple color as the darts. Then she pulls her hands down, as the darts drop to the ground, bluntly.

Ash growls in anger, as I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Dawn."

Dawn nods and smiles. But before a word reaches her lips, Paul comes out from behind and gives her a tight bear hug. "Ah!" Dawn squeals, feeling her insides be cramped together by Paul's super strength.

"Dawn!" I yell. Suddenly, I hear another feminine scream, making my head turn to see Iris yelling in fear, as Cilan looks at her with an evil expression.

"Cilan?" Iris questions, slowly backing away.

"Let's play tag, Iris." Cilan says, smirking. Then, ten different copies of him swarm out of his body, as they all say in unison, "You're it!"

"Ah!" Iris screams, running away, as the Cilans run after her.

"Iris!" I say, looking toward her.

"Ah!" I hear May cry. I snap my head toward her, seeing her wrapped in a tight green root. I look at Drew, who is next to the root, his hands glowing a faint green, as it controls the giant root.

"May!" I shout, making an effort to run toward her. But before I can, I feel my arms be pulled behind my back.

I look behind me to see Ash smirking, evilly, as he holds me hostage. "Looks like you're in a tight situation, Misty." Ash says, grimly. I grunt, as I try to break free of his sudden strong grip. "Hey, Brock, get over here." Ash commands, making Brock walk in front of me.

"Yes, Ash?" Brock asks, smirking.

"Why don't you give her a little treat?" Ash says.

"What?" I question.

"Right." Brock nods. Then he raises his right arm back, aiming for a punch in my stomach.

Suddenly, a white flash appears out of Brock's back pocket. "Croa…GUNK!" Croagunk yells, as it guides its right arm toward Brock's side, about to give him a taste of Poison Jab.

But in a quick movement, Brock grabs Croagunk's arm, and shifts it to Croagunk, making it hit itself with its own Poison Jab. I gasp, my eyes widening in shock. Brock smiles. "Not today." He says, letting go of Croagunk's arm, so it can fall flat on the ground. Then he grabs out Croagunk's Poké ball, as he sends it back inside the red and white sphere.

That was horrible. I wish my eyes had not witnessed that. "So, Misty? How does it feel to be the weakest link?" Ash asks.

I close my eyes, as I make my head face the ground. "Well?" Ash questions, as he grows anxious of my response. But I don't answer.

Ash scoffs. "Fine. Don't answer. Brock, punch her in the jaw. Then maybe she'll answer."

"Right." Brock says, as his hand forms into a fist. "Lights out, Misty." Brock remarks, letting his arm swing toward my jaw.

My eyes snap open, showing them to be overwhelmed in a blue aura. Ash and Brock gasp, making Ash let go of me, as water explodes from the ground, hitting them directly, along with Drew, Cilan, and Paul.

My eyes fade back to normal, as the water shimmers down, revealing the boys to be soaked to the skin, as they lay on the ground, groaning. A light pain in my head pangs. I did the sudden water attack with my mind, making my head hurt like hell. But I tried not to let the pain show.

"Misty! Are you okay?" Dawn asks, running toward me, with Iris and May at her heels.

"Yeah. You?" I ask.

"Yeah." Dawn says.

"What about you two?" I ask, glancing at Pikachu and Azurill on my two separate shoulders.

"Pikachu." "Azurill." They say, nodding in agreement.

I smile, happily. Suddenly, my eyes catch Ash forcefully standing up. He quickly runs to me, as he fills his fists with my yellow vest. Brock, Paul, Drew, and Cilan walk up from behind him. "If you think that we're through with you b-!" Ash yells.

"Language." Dawn mutters.

Ash glares at her, before his eyes return back to me. "Then you've got another thing coming! We're not done with-!" Suddenly, Ash's eyes soften, along with the other boys' eyes.

"Ash?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

**In the building far away from the hotel…**

The five monitors on the screens start to fuzz and fade to black, making the workers rapidly, type on the computers in front of them, as they try their best to get them to start working.

The man angrily, looks at one of the workers. "What's happened?"

"I don't know. They're energy level was very low. And for some reason, now we don't have control over them." The worker answers, as he continues to type on the computer.

"Well, get them back!" The man shouts, pounding his fist on a table.

"We're trying, sir. But it seems like whenever the boys lose all their energy, we lose control of them." The worker says, as a strand of electricity shocks through the computer in front of him.

The man sighs, briefly, as he rubs his temple in frustration. "Well, keep working on it until they're energy levels are full."

"Yes, sir." The worker nods, before turning back to his computer.

The man sighs again. "Our plan was working perfectly, until this happened." The man mutters to himself, angrily, as he watches all five screens on the monitor turn to black.

**Back with Misty…**

"Ash? Are you there?" I ask.

Suddenly, Ash's eyes shut, as he falls into my arms, groaning. At the same time, Drew, Cilan, Brock, and Paul also fall on the ground.

"Ash!" I yell, while Dawn, May, and Iris scream toward the other boys, running toward them and leaning down.

I look at Ash. His eyes are clamped yet, while his head is damped with sweat. His cheeks were a light red, as his teeth were strained together.

I put a nervous hand on his forehead, making me gasp. It was burning hot. "Ash has a fever!" I yell toward the girls.

May turns around from checking up on Drew, who has the same expression on his face. "So does Drew."

"And Paul." Dawn says.

"And Cilan and Brock." Iris responds.

Azurill and Pikachu hop off my shoulders as I hoist Ash on my back with his arms lying limply on my shoulders. "Well, come on, we have to take them back to their room!" Then I quickly run out of the Arcade, with Azurill and Pikachu running after me. Iris turns into a Charizard, as she sets Cilan on her back and flies after me. May carries Drew out of the room, bridal-style, while Dawn uses her telekinesis to lead Paul and Brock out of the room, without officially carrying them.

As I run down the hall with Ash bouncing up and down in my arms, the only question that can cross my mind is…why?

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please review, maybe the reviews will help the boys get better. ^^**


	6. Fever

***random Ash scrolls down website on a computer***

**Misty: What are you doing, Ash?**

**Ash: I'm reading this story on a website called **_**Fanfiction.**_

**May: Oh.**

**Drew: What's the story?**

**Dawn: Yeah. What's it about?**

**Cilan: I am also interested. After all, I **_**am**_** a Story Connoisseur.**

**Iris: *sweat drops* Again with this?**

**Paul: Anyways, what's the story about?**

**Ash: It's called '**_**Anything but Ordinary**_**' by this person named **_**CrazyGirl100**_**. But it's strange because the story is like the exact same as the lives that we've been living here.**

**Misty: That's very weird.**

**Ash: Yeah. I wonder how they do it.**

**Me: *falls out of a random closet with a notepad and pencil***

**Ash: *stands up from chair* There you are! You stalker!**

**Dawn: After her!**

**Me: Oh shit! *grabs notepad and pencil* *runs out the door with the whole gang running after me***

**Drew: Come back!**

**Me: While I run for my life, please keep in mind that **_**CrazyGirl100**_** doesn't own the characters.**

**Misty: You got that right!**

**Ash: Who are you talking to!**

I set Ash in the middle of the hallway, his cheeks flushed with sweat and exhaustion. I turn to the door where behind it leads to the boys' hotel room. I grab at the doorknob, pushing and pulling, hoping that it will open, until I realize that I need the key.

"Crap." I mutter under my breath.

"Azurill." 'What was that?' Azurill asks, standing in front of me, beside Pikachu.

I point a finger at it. "Dare repeat it and you'll be grounded for life." That made my blue Pokémon cringe in fear. The last thing it wanted was to be punished.

I look both ways down the hallway. Both ends empty. Dawn, Iris, and May must still be struggling with the boys they're carrying.

I sigh, before looking down at my boyfriend, who looked like he was in so much pain. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth clamped together as if they were being forced to. The two locks of black hair in between his eyes were moistened with sweat. Even though his entire face was paler than a ghost, the bridge of his nose still glowed a light red, showing off his fever.

How could this be? A few moments ago, he was alive and full of energy. Although the energy he did have was being used to injure me. But aside from that, now he was like a rag doll; his body sagging with no movement.

He needed to rest. And that didn't mean resting on a well-carpeted floor. I lean down, before slowly leaning him forward. When I leaned him, he instantly fell forward, face planting on the ground, while still sitting.

"Whoops." I say, before glancing down to the floor.

I breathed slowly, as I looked at his tush. Okay, Misty, don't get distracted by the hot butt sitting in front of you. Misty, I repeat, _do not_ get perverted at a time like this! I was trying my best, until I realized that it was going to be an even more awkward moment, since I still needed Ash's key for the door.

I slowly look at his jacket, hoping that there were pockets. There were, but they were empty. _Of _course. Then I once again, glanced at Ash's butt, where his back pockets were stitched to the back of his black jeans, mocking me. I breathe a deep sigh, before putting both hands into his back jean pockets, searching, hopelessly for the card key.

Almost instantly, I felt the smooth plastic in his right pocket. "Yes." I whisper to myself in victory. But my victorious win of 'Find the Missing Key' grew short, as I tried to remove my hands from Ash's back pockets. I tried harder, but unfortunately, both of my hands were stuck in my boyfriend's pockets that were knitted to the back of his butt.

I pull harder, hoping my hands would break free any moment. "Come on, come on, come on!" I squeal, clenching my teeth together in frustration. Suddenly, with his lifeless-like body, Ash fell backwards onto me with all my pulling, pushing me to the ground.

His black, messy hair scratched against both my cheeks. "Oh come on!" I say in anger, before sighing, which blows a tussle of black hair away from me. "Could this get any worse?"

Then I hear it. The sound of laughter and gasps. I slowly, turn my head, to see Iris, now in her human form, Dawn, and May standing there, with Drew, Paul, Cilan, and Brock, resting at their feet. Dawn had both hands over her mouth in a gasp, while May was trying desperately to hold in a snicker.

Iris looked at Ash's body on mine, before snapping her fingers. "I knew it! I knew you guys _were _playing games with each other!" I give her another 'WTF?' look, as she continues on with her disturbing comment. "I'm just wondering why you're doing it now."

I growl. "Would you shut up and help me here?" I snap, which instantly makes the three girls run over to me. They slowly lean Ash forward, which ironically, at the same time, my hands slip, easily, out of his pockets. I sweat drop.

I look at the hand grasping Ash's card key, before standing up, and inserting it into the lock. The button on the door turns from red to green, making the door unlock. Then I stuff the card in my pocket.

I hoist Ash back on my hips, before walking into the room, with his arms flailing down at my sides. The room looked the exact same as ours. Instead of four beds, there were five separate beds lining up the room. A drawer sat in the center of a wall, so it was sitting in front of the beds, with a T.V. attached to it. A couple side drawers also, made up parts of the room.

Pikachu jumped on a bed on the far side of the wall, near the door, as I softly laid Ash down, placing his head, gently, on the white pillow. Azurill jumped on the bed as well, standing on the other side of Ash.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, quietly. I looked at it. Its black eyes grazed at the sight of Ash's pale face. New tears shimmered in its eyes as it continued to look at Ash's weak body. Even though he was mean to it a few moments ago, Ash was still Pikachu's best and loyal friend. No matter how cold of a heart he might have at times.

I put a hand on Pikachu's back, slowly rubbing its yellow fur. "Don't worry. He's going to be fine. I'm sure of it." I comforted. I sure hope that what I just said wasn't going to turn out to be a lie.

"Pika." Pikachu said, nodding its head.

I hear a grunt enter the doorway, as I turn my head toward it. May is carrying Drew, bridal-style, but is also straining herself from dropping him. "Misty." She gasped. "Help!"

I stand up from the bed, before quickly running to May, as Drew accidentally slips out of her grasp. I slide on the ground, just as Drew plops into my arms.

I slowly stand up, with the ill-affected Drew in my arms. I sigh, before looking at May with a sour expression. May sweat drops and smiles, sheepishly. "What? He was heavy!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? This boy weighs like 50 lbs."

May scoffs and crosses her arms. "Whatever."

I sigh again. Then I take Drew and slowly set him on the bed next to Ash. Iris comes in, now once again, in her Charizard-form, as she carries both Cilan and Brock to their respective beds on her back. Dawn is close behind her, as Paul is floating beside her in a purple aura.

I look at Paul with a disturbed expression, which catches Dawn's eye. "What?" She questions.

"Why are you doing that?" I ask, pointing at Paul.

Dawn walks over to me, as Paul still floats in mid-air. Then she lifts her left arm. "Feel my muscles."

I slowly raise an arm, letting my left hand feel her muscles. There was barely anything there. I nod, saying, "Yeah. Good point."

Dawn smiles and nods. Then she turns around and walks toward the last remaining bed with Paul floating behind her. With her telekinetic powers, Dawn gently lays Paul on the soft comforter, before the purple aura around him disappears.

Iris turns back to her normal self, before wiping her brow with her sleeve. "There." She said, sighing. "Finished."

"Yeah." May agrees, smiling.

"Mmhm." Dawn says, also smiling. But the smiles didn't last long, as our eyes gazed at the five boys lying weakly on the beds, their bodies infected with some sort of sickness.

"What do you think might've happened?" May asks, her smile turning into a saddened frown at the sight of her green-haired boyfriend being sick.

"I don't know. It might just be a little fever." Iris suggests.

"Maybe." I respond, turning to Iris.

Suddenly, Dawn smiles, as she runs to the door with Piplup attached to her beanie. "Dawn! Where are you going?" I ask.

"Yeah. What about the boys?" May questions.

Dawn's smile deepens. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get something that might help them." Then in a flash, she runs out of the room.

Iris, May, and I sweat drop. Then Iris cups her hand in thought. "I'm just curious as to how this could've happened."

"What do you mean?" May asks, looking at Iris.

Iris turns to May. "I mean as to why Cilan, Ash, Drew, Brock, and Paul were acting so strangely. It was very unlike them to act so cruelly. I mean did you see what Brock did to Croagunk?"

The scene of Brock making Croagunk hit it with its own attack enters my mind. The reenactment gave me a shiver up my spine. Brock was usually this calm, quiet fellow that would only get hysterical if he saw a hot woman, specifically Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. His specialties being a wonderful Pokémon and human doctor, and also being an excellent cook. The thought of his extravagant food makes my mouth water. But now, for some odd reason, all of it was gone. It had disappeared as fast as a pill evaporating in water. Now, just like Ash, Paul, and the others, the only thing that remained in his body, was a dark and cold heart, that shared no emotion. The only emotion that would show would be the emotion of anger, or just pure evil. The complete opposite of the Brock that I had befriended a few weeks ago in Cooking class with Cilan.

I sigh, holding back saddened tears. Azurill hops off Ash's bed, and runs toward me. "Azur?" 'Mama?' It asks.

I look down at the blue baby Pokémon, before leaning down and picking it up in my arms. I cradled it, slowly, as I said; trying to convince myself and Azurill, "Don't worry. I'm fine." Even though, I knew deep down, that the answer that I had just given was wrong.

Iris looks at my worried face, as she rests a hand on my shoulder. My head rolls around to face Iris. "It's going to be okay. Ash is strong." Iris said with a comforting smile.

"I know." I mutter.

"The best we can do now is pray and hope for the best." Iris said, as Azurill climbs onto my free shoulder.

"Okay." I say, smiling. "Thank you."

Iris smiles back. "No problem. Now, why don't we get these boys some cold, wet rags?"

"Right." May and I say in chorus, before we all walk into the boys' bathroom. I kneel down to the cupboard under the sink, seeing a full supply of rags and small towels. I grab five, handing two to Iris and one to May, leaving me with two. After folding up the rags in half and then, running them in cold water, Iris, May, and I walk out of the bathroom, our hands soaked with water.

May walks to Drew, and sits on the side of the bed. "Here." May says, as she slowly lays the cold washrag on Drew's forehead. "This will help."

Iris walks to the side of Cilan's bed, before placing the rag on his forehead. Then she turns to May. "You do know he's not going to answer, right?"

May glares at her. "Yeah. But I still want him to know that I'm here for him." Iris rolls her brown eyes, in response, before going to the side of Paul's bed, and placing her other rag on his forehead.

As I place a rag on Ash's burning forehead, May's face brightens. "What?" I ask, looking up from Ash's bed.

"I thought of an idea as to how to get them to wake up." May cheers.

Iris stands up straighter. "What?"

"Remember the movie 'Snow White'? Maybe if we kiss them on the lips, then they'll wake up." May says.

Iris rolls her eyes again, and groans. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard."

May pouts. "Whatever. I'm still trying it." Then she leans down to Drew's face, connecting her slender lips with his. Once she parts, May looks down at Drew's still closed eyes. May closes her eyes angrily, as she snaps her fingers and looks away, muttering, "Damn."

Iris and I sweat drop, as I lay my last rag on Brock's forehead. "There we go. That should help with their fever." I say.

Iris nods, and points to Brock. "Hey, Misty, why don't you fluff Brock's pillow?"

I smile and nod. "Okay." I slowly make Brock lean forward. Then I grab his soft pillow and start compressing and expanding it.

Suddenly, the door swings open, as Dawn walks in with her smile shining like the morning sun, her hands behind her back. "There you are." May comments.

"Where've you been?" Iris asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"I've been at the beach." Dawn responds.

I look up while still fluffing Brock's pillow. "The beach? For what reason?"

"See for yourself." Dawn says, before bringing her hands in front of her. Iris and May walk closer to Dawn to get a better look at what's clenched in her hands. In her hands were five pink tropical flowers, all poised so beautifully, as if they were grown in an enchanted garden.

Iris sweat drops. "You left us to pick flowers?"

Dawn puts on a pouting face and scoffs. "No! I picked the flowers for the boys. I thought that since seeing and smelling flowers always make me happy, maybe it'll help the boys with their illness."

Iris's eye twitches in disbelief. Then she turns to May, who is standing beside her. "That's it. You've just been beaten for the stupidest idea award."

Dawn humphed away from Iris. Then she walked toward her boyfriend's bed. Once there, she gracefully, placed a flower on Paul's chest. "One for my sweetheart." Dawn says, smiling, and then kissing Paul on the cheek.

Then she turns around to Cilan's bed, before setting a flower on his chest. "And one for you."

Even though she thought it was a dumb idea, Iris still smiled, and said, "Thanks, Dawn."

"No problem." Dawn says, as she walks to Brock's bed, and placing a flower on the covers, since she couldn't really put it on his chest, since he was leaning forward. "One for you." Dawn says, before moving to Drew's bed.

I smile while setting the pillow back on Brock's bed. I pat it down a little, before grabbing Brock and slowly laying his back down on the bed, making sure his head was comforted by the soft cushiony pillow. "There we go." I say. Then I notice the flower on the covers of his bed. I grab the tropical flower, its petals brushing against my fingers. I smile at it, before setting it on Brock's chest, copying Dawn.

"One for you." Dawn says, laying a flower on Drew's chest, a part of it slipping up his chest, and to his neck. Then Dawn turns to Ash, the last tropical flower poised in her right hand. "And now, it's Ash's turn to have a flower."

My ears perk up like a Pikachu's at Dawn's comment. "Wait, Dawn." I gasp, turning around.

Dawn doesn't hear me, as she sets the flower on Ash's chest, and just like Drew's, the flower slips and falls on Ash's neck, the head of the flower resting on Ash's chin.

I gasp, as I quickly run toward Ash's bed. "Dawn, get back!" I yell, as I see Ash snort up a smell of the flower.

"Huh?" Dawn questions, turning around to see me. I quickly and violently, push Dawn down to the ground, her body hitting the ground in a thud.

May and Iris gasp. May clenches her fists. "Misty? What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah! What's with you?" Iris asks, furious of my actions.

I quickly remove the flower away from Ash, as his face clenches a little tighter, scrunching up his nose. "Ah. Ah. Ah." Ash mutters, so quietly, I could barely hear it.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu questioned, as it jumped off of Ash's bed and on Drew's. I knew it was coming, just like Pikachu does. Even though he was sick and his eyes were still closed, Ash still knew the scent of a flower as a threat to his body.

"Azurill?" 'What's going on?' Azurill asked, jumping off my shoulder and landing next to Pikachu.

"It's okay." I say, trying to reassure Pikachu and Azurill.

"What's going on?" Iris snaps.

"Ah. Ah. Ah!" Ash says, a little louder, my ears audible to it.

I raise a hand in front of me. "Stay back!" I warn May, Iris, and Dawn.

Dawn looks curious, yet frightened. "What's wrong, Misty?" She asks, standing up and walking toward Iris and May.

"Yeah? So what? He's just gonna sneeze?" May scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

I look back toward Ash. "Not just any sneeze." I whisper.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Ash breathes in.

My eyes widened, before yelling off another warn. "Get back now!" I scream to the girls, startling them a little. Then I quickly slap my right hand over Ash's mouth and nose.

"Ew!" Iris, May, and Dawn cringe, as they watch what I just did. "Gross!"

Ignoring the disturbed noises coming out of my roommates' mouths, I continue to watch Ash's clenched face, as he prepares himself for a sneeze. "Ah! Ah!"

"It's coming!" I shout.

Iris rolls her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "It's been very suspenseful so I doubt it."

"Ah!" Ash yells, tilting his head back a little. I quickly push my hand forward against his nose and mouth, as his head moves forward. "CHOO!"

Pain surges through me, as electricity shoots out of my boyfriend's body. "Ah!" I scream. Faintly, I hear Iris, May, and Dawn gasp in shock. Pikachu and Azurill hug each other tightly, as they watch me get electrified. Suddenly, it's all over, as Ash's head drops down, bluntly onto the pillow. Electricity still tingles my skin and bones, as I fall to the ground, seeing the tropical flower in my hand, disintegrate to nothing.

Dawn runs and kneels down on her knees to help me sit up. "Misty! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I say, putting my left hand against my temple, as I see my right one is sprayed with Ash's mucus. I cringe at the sight of it. "Ick."

"Here." Iris says, handing me a tissue.

"Thanks." I say, gratefully taking it.

"Misty, how did you know that was going to happen?" Dawn asks.

I wipe the mucus off of my hand with the tissue, as I question, "That what was gonna happen?"

"Don't play dumb. How did you know that Ash was going to sneeze electricity at the sight of a flower?" Dawn asks, her hands clenched together.

"Piplup!" Piplup says from Dawn's beanie.

"It's not at the sight of a flower. It's only if he smells one. Ash is horribly allergic to flowers. If even one tiny, itty bitty little piece of pollen were to enter the caves of Ash's nostrils, this place would brighten up like the 4th of July." I say, standing up and throwing away the tissue in a nearby waste basket.

Dawn stands up, slowly. "I-I didn't know."

I smile, warmly. "It's okay. I wouldn't have known either if it wasn't for the day I found out."

"And what happened?" May asks, standing next to Iris.

"Long story short- Azurill picked a flower for me, I smelled it, let Ash take a whiff at it, he sneezed and electrocuted me." I say, sweat dropping.

"Oh." Dawn, Iris, and May cringe at the thought of being electrocuted.

"Yeah. Not fun, my friends, _not_ fun." I say.

"Yeah?" Dawn says, smiling, sheepishly, as she nervously, scratches the back of her head. "Well, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Dawn." I say, looking at my feet. Then I look at Ash's weak body, more energy lost by a single sneeze. I sigh, before turning back to the floor.

Dawn looks at me in concern. "Misty? Are you okay?"

My eyes don't leave the ground. "What? Yeah. Just fine. I-I need to go on a walk."

"Oh okay. We'll come with you." May says, as she starts to walk toward the door.

"No." I say, startling her. "You need to stay here. You need to help Iris and Dawn take care of the boys. I need to take this walk alone. Okay?"

May looks down. "Okay."

"Okay. Bye." I say, as Azurill jumps into my arms. Then, I slowly and quietly, walk out of the room and into the hallway, my eyes directed to the floor, as they cloud up with tears.

**Here you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please review. Together we can find a cure for Ash and the other boys' sickness. ^^**


	7. A Complicated Walk

**Brock: I wonder why Misty left.**

**Ash: What? Misty left!**

**Cilan: Yeah; in the last chapter. I hope nothing bad happened.**

**Ash: She left because of me wasn't it? *cries* Wasn't it?**

**Paul: It wasn't you, Ash-**

**Ash: No, it was me! I know it! *sobs* **

**Paul: *sweat drops* Ash, it wasn't-**

**Ash: I am such an ass. Why me? The love of my life gone! *cries***

**Drew: If you just listened to Paul-**

**Ash: Shut up! *runs away, crying***

**Paul and Drew: *bleep* -idiot.**

**Me: *sweat drops* Okay… Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and please tell your friends that I don't own anything in this chapter. Even though, I don't know why they'd care. Hm. Why would they? Oh well, on with the story!**

I walk down the hallway corridor, my feet lagging behind me, as they try to shuffle across the carpet. It was too much. A few days ago, I was deathly sick in bed with Ash crying at my bed side. Now it was the other way around. Ash, along with the other boys, was sick with a horrible fever that didn't seem like it would go away anytime soon.

The tears that were trying their best to hide themselves, came crawling out of the banks of my eyelids, sliding down my face like a steady waterfall. Some plopped down on Azurill's blue head, making it look up in wonder. "Azurill?" 'Is something wrong?' It asked with its black eyes softening.

I try my best to smile for it, but it ends in a complete fail. Instead, my smile turned into a whimpering frown, as the thoughts of Ash being sick and him being weakened by a mere sneeze, caused me to break down in tears in the middle of the hallway.

Azurill scurried out of my arms, so it could get a better look at me. "Azur." 'Don't worry. He's going to be fine.' Azurill said, running back into my arms, lying its head on my chest.

"But what if he isn't?" I ask, as more tears fall down my cream-colored cheeks.

"Azur azur ril." 'That was the same question that Ash had asked Pikachu when it tried to comfort it when you were sick.' Azurill said, smiling.

The words dug deep in me. I was starting to sound like Ash. A tiny smile crept up my face at the thought of sounding like my boyfriend. It was a comforting thought. I guess two minds think alike.

Azurill saw the smile on my face, as a smile brightened on its as well. "Azurill azur zur." 'Now don't you think that since you made it alive, that Ash can too?'

I looked down. Azurill really should be a Pokémon counselor or something. Because a few seconds ago, I was in the middle of a hallway crying my eyes out, and then Azurill comes to comfort me. My smile brightens, as I grab Azurill and hug it close. "Thank you." I whisper to it.

"Azurill." 'No problem.' It responds.

"Let's go." I say, standing up and heading toward the elevator.

"Azurill?" 'Where to?' Azurill asks, looking up with a confused expression.

I walk into the huge shaft that they call an elevator, before deciding to answer Azurill's question. "The beach. I need to do some thinking there."

Azurill shrugged its tiny shoulders, as the elevator doors pushed close and me pressing the first floor button. "Azur zur." 'Whatever.'

The elevator beeped before the doors opened, revealing the lobby. The desk was empty with no Jessilinda in sight. I walked out of the elevator as I made my way to the exit, where it would soon lead me to the sandy beach.

The doors slid open like the elevator's doors did, as I stepped out of the hotel and onto the beautiful beach. A breeze blew past me, making my orange bangs float off of my forehead, before finally settling back down. I breathed in the cool, crisp air, as the sun shone brightly into my face. This was a day that Ash would've wanted to par-take in.

My eyes sweep back tears. I already looked like a complete crybaby in the hotel. I don't need to show it on the beach. The question still hung in the air as if it was a leftover streamer from a party. Why was Ash acting so strangely? He'd never acted like this. Along with the other boys. They were so caring and sweet. Now they were heartless and dark.

I sigh, deeply, my eyes gazing upon the calm, open waves, shifting back and forth onto the shore. A light melody from a guitar played in my head. I sigh again, as Azurill jumps on the ground, so my arms can lie, lazily at my sides. "_**Uh huh. Life's like this**_."

Azurill lifted its head, as it also remembered the song that I was going to recite. "_**Uh huh. Uh huh.**_ _**That's the way it is**_." I said.

"_**Cause life's like this**_." I tell to nobody. "_**Uh huh. Uh huh. That's the way it is**_." Then as the music continues to play inside my head, I start to sing the lyrics that follow along with it.

_**Chill out, what you yelling for?**_

_**Lay back, it's all been done before**_

_**And if, you could only let it be**_

_**You would see**_

I mutter a little sigh before putting my hands behind my back and walking past the cool, blue ocean's water current.

_**I like you the way you are**_

_**When we're driving in your car**_

_**And you're talking to me **_

_**One on one but you've become**_

As I walk down the beachy surface, scenes of Ash acting cold and mean to me start to replay in my mind. When he almost killed me in ping pong. When he made his own Pikachu break down in tears. And when he threw sharp darts at my head.

_**Somebody else round everyone else**_

_**You're watching you're back**_

_**Like you can't relax**_

_**You're trying to be cool**_

_**You look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're **_

_**Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**And you fall and you crawl**_

_**And you break and you take what you get**_

_**And you turn it into**_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you, fake it**_

_**No, no, no**_

I walk away from the beach so I can sit down on the sand, letting it slip in between my fingers as I try to grasp it. Azurill sits next to me, sitting on its big, blue tail.

_**You come over unannounced**_

_**Dressed up like you're something else**_

_**Where you are and where it's at you see, you're making me**_

_**Laugh out when you strike your pose**_

_**Take off all your preppy clothes**_

_**You know you're not fooling anyone**_

_**When you've become**_

_**Somebody else round everyone else**_

_**You're watching your back like you can't relax**_

_**You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me**_

_**Tell me**_

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're **_

_**Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**And you fall and you crawl**_

_**And break and you take what you get**_

_**And you turn it into **_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you, fake it**_

_**No, no, no**_

The scenes rewind and play as every second passes by. It was so overwhelming to bear. Why was he like this? I know I had already asked this question millions of times today, but why? Where was the sweet boyfriend that I had known to love? Was the true self trapped behind his now-cold heart? I needed an answer. Just thinking about the possibilities made tears fall down my cheeks, leaving trails behind them.

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**_

_**Chill out, what'cha yellin' for?**_

_**Lay back, it's all been done before**_

_**And if you could only let it be**_

_**You would see**_

_**Somebody else round everyone else**_

_**You're watching your back like you can't relax**_

_**You're trying to be cool you look like a fool to me**_

I quickly stood up. I needed answers and I needed them now. Azurill jumped on my left shoulder, as its expression showed an attitude of determination.

_**Tell me!**_

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're **_

_**Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**And you fall and you crawl**_

_**And you break and you take what you get **_

_**And you turn it into **_

_**Honestly, you promised me**_

_**I'm never gonna find you, fake it**_

_**No! No!**_

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?**_

_**I see the way you're **_

_**Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated**_

_**Life's like this you**_

_**And you fall and you crawl**_

_**And you break and you take what you get**_

_**And you turn it into **_

_**Honestly, you promised me **_

_**I'm never gonna find you, fake it**_

_**No, no, no**_

Whispering those last three words, I turn my back to the sea, and walk back toward the hotel. I needed to find out what was going on. As long as I was calm and determined, nothing would stand in my way of finding the truth.

As I reach the sliding hotel doors, a shrill feminine scream echoes through the lobby. Then a crash and a few bangs are heard from above, making more screams and shouts of terror wail through the hotel. I gasp, before quickly running to the elevator and going up to the level that Ash was on.

**Yep. I know that this was fast, and a little late. I've just been so busy with school work. It's almost that time of year. Finals! *holds up enthusiastic flag* **_**Yay. **_**Anyways, I hope you can forgive me for my lateness, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please review. If you review, then you'll get to see what happens in the next chapter. ^^ Also, the song in this chapter is called, '**_**Complicated**_**', by **_**Avril Lavigne**_**. I hope you like it.**


	8. This Can't Get Any Worse

**Me: *waves at random people* Hey everybody! I'm glad you're all here to read my fabulous story!**

**Paul: *walks up from behind* You mean people actually read this crap?**

**Me: *sweat drops* Uh…he doesn't mean that! *pulls on Paul's ear* I told you to stay backstage with Dawn.**

**Paul: She wanted me to try on a leotard in the dressing rooms. *shudders***

**Me: *sigh* Fine. Stay.**

**Paul: Oh great. Because I actually invited everyone else.**

**Me: What!**

**Paul: *turns around* Come on in, everyone. She says its fine!**

**Ash: *runs in* Yay! *waves at the random people* Hey, everybody! I'm Ash!**

**Misty: *cheeks redden* Ash, stop. You're embarrassing me.**

**Ash: *scratches the back of his head* Oh, sorry.**

**Brock: *crosses arms* Misty, Ash can't help who he is.**

**Ash: *glares at Brock***

**Me: *looks around* Where's May and Drew?**

**May and Drew: *falls on stage, kissing, passionately***

**Me: O.O How long have they been like that?**

**Iris: All day.**

**Cilan: *sweat drops* They certainly do love each other.**

**Dawn: *runs on stage* Paul! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!**

**Paul: *freezes* Oh crap.**

**Dawn: Now, come on! You have to try on this leotard! *points to pink leotard in her hand***

**Paul: No! *runs away***

**Dawn: But you'll look cute in it! *runs after him around the stage***

**Me: *looks around* *sighs* *goes off to a dark corner and hugs knees* Why me?**

**Cilan: *sweat drops and laughs, nervously* I guess I'll say the disclaimer.**

**Iris: Not without me, you're not.**

**Cilan: Fine. Ready?**

**Iris: Yeah. **

**Cilan and Iris: CrazyGirl100 doesn't own anything, including us.**

**Axew: *pops from Iris's hair* Axew!**

**Paul: *in the background* Oh god, help me! **

**Dawn: *in the background* Hold still while I put this on you!**

The elevators doors slid open, as I quickly ran out of the hotel machine. But my running soon turned to slow walking, as I put a hand over my heart in fright. My cerulean eyes grew wide in terror at the sight that was cursed upon me. Azurill pulled itself closer to my head, as it also appeared to be scared by the scene. My heart beat rapidly against my chest, pumping with anxiety.

The beautiful flooring of the hotel was now rugged and ruined with steam rolling off some parts as it singed with smoke. The walls had various holes of different shapes and sizes, as I continued my path down the hallway toward room 115.

I looked down at the floor that was in front of room 115, as the door lay bluntly on its back, torn right off its hinges. I slowly turned my head so I could get a better look inside the boys' hotel room. I let out a light gasp at what I saw.

The five beds that were laid perfectly in a neat line when I left, had been turned upside down and thrown in different directions, one even being thrown into the wall, creating a hole the size of a Venusaur.

I gazed down at my feet, as I cautiously took a step forward, preparing for the worst, as if it was one of those scary movies, where the villain would pop out from an unseen place that you wouldn't expect them to be and kill you, right there.

"What the heck happened? I'm gone for close to fifteen minutes, and they make this place look as if a tornado had hit it." I say, putting my hands on my hips.

I walk toward the bed in the wall, as I try to pull it out with no luck. "Well, this is going nowhere." I say.

"Azurill ril." 'I wonder what happened.' Azurill says on my shoulder.

"Me too." I mutter. "Where are they, anyways?"

Suddenly, as if on cue, the bathroom door wiggles open, as three girls fall out with a yellow Pokémon tumbling along with them.

"Ow." They say, as they all sit up, rubbing their aching backs and arms.

"Dawn, May, Iris!" I say. "What are you doing in the bathroom?"

Iris stands up first with a glare engraved on her face. "Oh you know, _taking a leak_. Where were you?" She asks, angrily, as she places her hands on her hips.

"I told you I was going for a walk. What happened here? And where are the boys?" I asked, as the yellow Pokémon scrambled up and jumped into my arms.

Pikachu rubbed its head deeps into my stomach as it hugged me, tightly. It shivered with fear, as its face showed a face mixed with confusion and pure terror. "Pikachu." I said, as I started to rub its head with hope that that would comfort it. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The girls all shared a look at each other, before Dawn looked at me and opened her mouth. "The boys. We don't know what happened." Tears sprinkled out of her eyes, as if it was hurting her to explain.

"_What_ happened?" I asked.

"We don't know." May says. "They were in bed one moment, all sick and weak, and then suddenly, they're up destroying everything in sight, all strong and scary."

My eyes widened. Oh my Arceus. "So the boys caused this?" I ask, bewildered.

Iris nods. "Yeah. We were lucky to make it in the bathroom and lock the door. After they destroyed the bedroom, they were aiming toward us. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have never known that they were gone."

"My gosh." I whisper. "And what happened with Pikachu?"

Dawn looked at Pikachu with sadness in her eyes. "It got traumatized a little, I guess. This is probably the first time that it has ever seen Ash act like this."

"Dear God." I whisper, as I look down at the scared Pokémon in my arms. "Do you know where they went?"

"No. Remember we were trapped inside a bathroom." Iris remarks. "So we have no idea where they could be."

"What time is it?" I ask, looking around the room.

May looks toward a nearby clock on the wall, and points at it. "Around 5:30."

"What?" I say, surprised. "What time did we get up?"

Dawn puts her index finger on her chin in thought. "Around one now that you mention it."

I face palm with my free hand. _Great_. _Just great_. I sigh, before looking up at the girls. "Well, we have to find them."

"Uh no way." Iris says, walking backwards.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Um, because they're the new assassins!" Iris yells a little too loudly, making Axew pop its head out of her hair.

"Axe?" Axew questions, as it looks at Iris with its red eyes.

"Look. I know they've been acting strange lately, but they're our friends, our boyfriends too." I add in my hopes of persuading them to help find the boys.

"Hey. I like being in one piece, thank you." Iris says.

Dawn's eyes grow wide at her comment. "What?" She cries.

May's eyes widen as well, as she puts a hand on Dawn's shoulder, and soothes to her. "Don't worry. Iris was just kidding." But judging by the expression on Dawn's face, I could tell she wasn't convinced.

"Come on, please?" I plead.

Iris sticks her brown nose in the air with a mighty humph. "No." She says, sternly.

I caress my chin with my thumb and index finger. Soon thinking of an idea, I turn to Iris and say, "But what about _Cilan_?"

Iris's back straightens at my question. "What do you mean?" She asks, nervously, turning her head around.

"I mean Cilan is one of the victims. He's also acting psychotic. Do you not care about your boyfriend?" I question, raising an eyebrow, mockingly.

Iris swiftly turns around. "What? Of course I care about him!"

I cross my arms, before asking, "Then why won't you help us find him?"

Iris is about to say something, but stops. I know my words have stung like a Beedrill, deep inside her. She had forgotten that Cilan was one of the crazies as well. Not to mention, he also had a fever the temperature of a volcano. Iris knew she had to help him or he wouldn't get better.

"So?" I say. "Its either be a hero…" I smirk before finishing the line. "Or be _a kid_."

Iris's brown eyes snap open after hearing my words. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me!" I snap. If I get Iris all riled up, then I know that she'll help us. Azurill quickly hid behind my head. It knew a fight was going to be taken place.

Iris's face blazes as hot as a campfire. "Oh! I am not a kid!" Iris yells, making Dawn and May hug each other, closely in fear.

"Really? Because that's what you look like now!" As I shout that, Iris shrieks out a horrified gasp. Time to put in a little spice to this conversation. "A weak, bratty, selfish, little kid!"

"Why you little-! You've got some nerve to call me that!" Iris says, as two orange horns start to grow out of the back of her head.

"More nerve than you'll ever have!" I snap back. Iris growls, showing her perfect white teeth turning into razor-sharp dragon teeth.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Iris snapped, pointing a daggered finger at me.

I thought for a response, before saying, "Why? Because you're poor?"

May's jaw dropped in awe while Dawn put a hand over her lips and said, "Oooo." Her crystal blue eyes darted from me to Iris.

Iris breathed heavily, her shoulders heaving up and down in frustration and anger. "Fine! I'll go with you! But quit calling me a kid! Continue to, and you're hair really _will _be fiery orange!" Iris says, as she stomps out the door.

I smirked and looked at Dawn and May. "Skill." I mutter, before following Iris.

Iris crossed her arms, as she directed a glare toward me. "So? Which way?"

"What do you mean?" Dawn said, as she and May walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Iris sighed, blowing a strand of loose hair out of her eyes. "I mean which way do we go to find the boys?"

"Oh! Right." I say. "Um." I look both ways down the hallway. Both not showing a trace as to where the boys might've gone.

"Well. Why don't we split into groups?" I say.

"Say what now!" Iris yells, eyes as large as saucers. "The boys just left on a rampage to kill us and you us want to _split up_!"

That made me a shrink down a little in cowardness. "Um…yes?"

Iris narrowed her deeply brown eyes at me. But soon stopped as Dawn raised a slow hand up. "Um. If you want, I'll go with Misty."

My eyes opened up a little in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I want to find Paul. I want to him better." Dawn said, walking toward me, hands in front of her, shyly. "Please help me."

I smiled, warmly, at the blunette. "Of course I'll help you." I looked up at May and Iris. "Looks like the teams are settled. Me and Dawn and you and May." I say toward Iris.

Iris scrunches up her nose in disgust, before looking away and rolling her eyes, saying, "What. _Ever_."

I pointed to a path leading to the end of the hallway. "Okay. Me and Dawn will stay in the hotel and look for the boys." Then I pointed another direction which, if the walls and paint weren't there, would show the beach. "And you two, will look on the beach."

May saluted at me in a stance of a soldier. "Ay, ay, ma'am." She said.

Iris rolled her eyes again and grabbed May's wrist. "Oh, come on!" Iris growled as she pulled May behind her. Then once at the end of the hallway, they walked into the elevator and traveled downward.

I looked at Dawn and smiled. "We'd better get going."

Dawn nodded her face full of determination and strength. "Right." Then we started on our journey to find the boys.

Once nearing the end of the path (a.k.a. the hallway), Dawn and I turned a corner to reveal another hallway of doors had been assembled there. Dawn and I looked at the many rooms as we passed by, nervously.

"This place gives me the creeps." Dawn says, holding her arms together and shuddering.

"Yeah." I agree. "And you know what's weird?"

Dawn looks at me with curiosity. "What?"

"You know that woman in charge of the check-in desk?"

"Yeah? Jessilinda, right?"

"Mhm."

"What about her?"

"Well, when I went past the desk, you know when I went on my walk?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she wasn't at the desk."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "That's strange."

"I know right?" I say.

"Totally." Suddenly, Dawn stopped. "Wait. Where are we going?"

I stopped as well and looked around. "Oh God, please tell me we're not lost."

Dawn looked at me. "No, no! We're not lost." Dawn looked forward again. "At least, I _hope_ we're not lost." Then she looked around, cluelessly, for a few moments, before looking back at me again. "Are we lost?"

"No. No. We're not lost." I say in hopes of soothing me and Dawn.

"I hope you're right." Dawn says.

"Piplup." Piplup says from Dawn's beanie.

"Azurill." Azurill says from my shoulder.

Suddenly, a muffled cough echoes into the depths of the hallway. Dawn and I slowly turn around. Our eyes widen, as my heart is forced into my throat in fear. Standing there, on the other side of the hallway, with their arms crossed, are Ash and Paul.

One side of me would've smiled, brightly, like a complete lunatic, and run toward Ash, hugging and kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. But that Misty would have to wait. The Misty that was here was standing in the hallway with Dawn close beside her in horror, as we looked at our scary looking boyfriends.

They smiled evil smiles while their hair was messier than before. My pupils glanced down at their mood bracelets which were pumped up with life and energy. But the scariest thing about them, were their eyes.

Ash's eyes were usually a sweet chocolate brown which would always make me want to smile and wrap him up in a loving hug, cherishing the moments that we had with each other. But now, his eyes were barely brown anymore while the other half of his eyes was a pure red. This red wasn't the red that you find as a loving color on Valentine's Day. This was the red of a horrific thing that you find in a demon; a demon that has bit into its victims, killing them with every piece of strength left in its body.

"Ash? Is that you?" I ask, slowly, raising a hand up toward him.

Ash narrows his eyes, while he chuckles a wicked laugh. "Ah. Misty. You were always my favorite."

I knew that this wasn't the time to be gushy and mushy, but my lips accidently let the word escape! "Aw." I swoon.

Dawn looked at me and then Paul and Ash. "So, I'm guessing you're all better?"

Paul grinned, deeply, showing off his sharp teeth. "Much better. We're totally energized."

"We'll that's good. Right?" I ask, smiling, nervously.

Ash laughed again. "It's pretty sad, really."

Dawn and I look at each other, before asking in unison, "Why?"

Ash and Paul smiles spread wider across their faces, simultaneously, as they say, "We're going to use our power to kill you!"

Dawn and I gasp in fear, before quickly running away, down the hallway. Ash and Paul's laughter haunts through the narrow path. "You can't get away from us that easily!" Ash yells, before throwing a powerful electro-ball at me.

**Okay. I'm done. Hopefully, this didn't suck as a chapter. I just wanted to get it done while I could. You see, for some reason, my computer keeps freezing up on me while I'm doing things, so it's been pretty difficult with writing and all. So if the next chapter doesn't come in a few weeks, you'll know why. But I will say Happy Thanksgiving to the ones that celebrate it. And I hope you enjoy the chapter. And yes, as always, please review. Reviews make everyone on the cast, here, happy.**

**Random Harley: I don't like reviews.**

**Me: WHO ASKED YOU! Anyways, please review. ^^**


	9. It's Terror Time Again!

**Misty: *looks at Ash, who's lying on the ground* Ash, what are you doing?**

**Ash: *looks up* I'm writing my letter to Santa!**

**Misty: What? Why? In the story, it's only the beginning of the school year.**

**May and Drew: Ooo. You broke the fourth wall. *points accusing finger at Misty***

**Misty: *sweat drops***

**Ash: I don't care. I'm still gonna write it.**

**Paul: *crosses arms and rolls eyes* Whatever, Ash. I think writing a letter to Santa is stupid!**

**Ash: *jumps up and slaps a hand over Paul's mouth* Shh! Paul! Don't **_**ever**_** say that!**

**Dawn: Why?**

**Ash: *glares at her* Cause Santa knows if you've been bad or good. And if you're not good, then he'll give you…*shudders*...**_**coal**_**.**

**Paul: *muffled by Ash's gloved hand over his mouth* Oh brudder.**

**Brock: *face palm***

**Cilan: Ash, to tell you the truth. I don't know if there is a Santa Claus.**

**Ash: WHAT!**

**Iris: Yeah. I mean, it seems impossible. How could one fat man be able to deliver presents to **_**all**_** the children in the world?**

**Ash: *pouts* Magic.**

**Iris: Wow. What a kid. Just face it, Ash. There's no such thing as Santa Claus.**

**Ash: *poises both of his index fingers to form a cross* Shun the non-believer!**

**Iris: What?**

**Ash: SHUN!**

**Iris: Oh boy.**

**Cilan: *laughs, nervously and sweat drops***

**Me: Ohhh kay? Anyways, just to let you know I am not the owner of Pokémon or any of the songs that might be in this story. *looks up at the sky* See Santa, wasn't that good?**

**Ash: *points at me* See? See! She believes.**

**Iris: You've gotta be kidding me!**

**Me: Shut up! Santa's real and you know it! *brushes hair out of my eyes* Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Iris and May walked out of the lobby and into the cool atmosphere of the beach. Sand crunched under their shoes as they walked down to the water's edge. May playfully, kneeled down on her knees and wrote her and Drew's names in the sand, soon adding a big heart around them.

May sighed, dreamily. "Me and Drew, together forever."

Iris rolled her eyes at this comment. "May, would you stop fooling around? The only way you and Drew are going to be together forever is if we find him and get him better. Right now he has the attitude of a psychopath."

May sighed again, but with concern, as she stood up next to Iris. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We'll find them. Okay?" Iris comforted, putting a hand on May's shoulder. May nodded, sadly, in response.

"Or maybe _we'll_ find you." A voice said from behind them.

Iris and May's bodies stiffened at the sudden voice that was way too recognizable. Iris and May slowly turned around to see Cilan and Drew, arms crossed, and evil grins pushed against their faces.

Iris narrowed her eyes at the boys. "Cilan."

"Iris." Cilan said, narrowing his partially red eyes.

Drew and May also narrowed their eyes at each other. "May." Drew spat out as if it was a stale piece of bread.

"Drew." May said.

"Axew?" Axew asked, popping its dragon head out from Iris's hair.

Iris quickly looked at Axew in alarm. "Axew, get back inside."

"Axe axew?" Axew asked Iris, its red eyes glinting with worry.

"Axew! Get back inside my hair right now! This might get ugly!" Iris snapped at Axew.

Axew winced in fear. It got scared and was a little hurt with Iris snapping at it, but it also knew that she was only trying to protect it. So Axew quickly buried its head deep into Iris's purple hair.

Cilan takes a step toward Iris. "Aw. But I wanted to play with Axew."

Iris points an accusing finger at Cilan. "If you dare lay a finger nail on Axew, you'll burn faster than a bomb does after an explosion!"

"Oo. Feisty, aren't we?" Cilan sneers.

Iris growled angrily, at Cilan, as Drew walked toward May. May's gloved hands tightened together in nervousness as of what he might do. But instead he asked a simple question. "How are you, May?"

May's blue eyes darted around at the scenery. "Um…good?"

"That's good. You better enjoy it though." Drew warned.

"What? Why?" May asked, fear hinting her voice.

Suddenly, Drew latched his hands onto May's wrists with a tight grip. "Because I'm never letting go. And soon, you'll be getting a ticket to Hell!" May gasped.

Iris quickly turned around at what Drew was doing to May and gasped. "May!"

Cilan smiled sinisterly, as he grabbed Iris's wrists and showed them behind her back as if she were being handcuffed by the police. Iris struggled to get free. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"Not in a million years." He replied.

May's eyebrows burrowed together in anger as her teeth clenched. This was not the Drew she fell in love with. This Drew was a monster. An evil, sinister, green-haired monster!

May looked down at her wrists before letting one stretch up to Drew's face. "What the-?" Drew asked. But then, May's hand slapped him across the face, making him release her.

"Ow!" Drew yelled, as he caressed the cheek that was slapped.

Iris smiled at May and nodded, before making one of her legs move forward so it looked like she was kneeing something in front of her.

Cilan watched this. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a reward." Iris said, smirking. Then she swung her leg back, making her shoe hit Cilan's _special _area. Tears stung Cilan's red eyes, as he slowly loosened his grip on Iris and slunk down to the ground, his knees buckling together and his hands poised over his crotch.

"Happy Birthday." Iris exclaimed. "Come on. Let's go!" Then she grabbed May's hand and ran away from the boys.

Cilan slowly stood up beside Drew, before looking at him, nodding, and then running after the girls. Even though his private area was still recovering and hurt like Hell while running.

Misty's POV

I continued to run as fast as my legs could carry me when the Electro-ball stormed out of Ash's palm and toward me. I gasped in fear, as Dawn quickly rammed me into the ground. Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder and quickly spun itself in a circle in the air, its tail creating a strong and powerful Electro-ball. "Pika…CHU PI!" Pikachu screamed, launching the attack toward Ash's Electro-ball, causing both to explode and fill the clean air with gray smoke.

Dawn and I slowly stood up as the air cleared, showing Ash and Paul's eyes glowing redder than before. Ash sneered, his teeth sharper than a Charizard's. "Bad move, Pikachu." He breathed, before quickly making a bigger and stronger Electro-ball and hurtling it toward Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, as it tried to dodge it, but failed. The attack hit it hard.

"Pikachu!" I yelled, as Pikachu was thrown into the air. I opened my arms wide, as Pikachu fell into them with a thud and low moan.

"Azurill?" 'Pikachu?' Azurill whispered, looking down at Pikachu from my shoulder.

Dawn's eyes burned purple as she looked angrily at Ash. "You monster!" She yelled; her hands clenched into fists.

I watched as Ash and Paul's bodies were suddenly outlined with a faint purple color. But instead of looking strained like Dawn's psychic attacks usually had on someone, they looked completely calm. Dawn screamed, as she raised her hands up to the ceiling.

Looking toward the boys, I saw that nothing happened. They still stood there, outlined with purple and smug looks stapled to their mouths.

Suddenly, Paul's shoulder moved a little, as if trying to slip out of the purple outline. Then his arms broke free, breaking the purple outline and making it evaporate into the air. I gasped, as Ash did the same.

Dawn gasped, as her eyes turned back to normal. "But how?" She squeaked.

Paul quickly raised a hand in front of him as it glowed red. Then a wave of red shot out of it and hit Dawn, pushing her back.

"Dawn!" I screamed, as I quickly kneeled down to her. "Are you okay?"

Dawn looked up, weakly, and smiled. "Had better days." Piplup sighed, thankfully, with relief from Dawn's beanie.

I smiled too, until I heard evil laughter from the other side of the room. Dawn and I looked up toward Ash and Paul. Ash and Paul stood there, laughing horrendously at our failure, and looked at each other. "Shall we, Ash?" Paul asked.

Ash nodded, and looked in my direction. "Let's. Time to eliminate the girls."

I gasped, as I quickly motioned Dawn up and helped her run away; my hand latched onto her left arm. Behind us, I could hear the thunderous sound of the boys' footsteps behind us.

As we ran down the hallway corridor, above I could hear the sound of rock music playing over the intercom. I instantly recognized the song. "Oh come on!" I shouted at the music.

"Kind of a coincidence." Dawn adds; sweat dropping. "Brock must be playing it."

I look at her. "Who cares about who's playing the track? Run faster!" Saying this, Dawn and I run faster, but Ash and Paul are still on our tail. That's when the song started.

_**You hear the screeching of an owl**_

Dawn and I look back as we see that Ash and Paul aren't running after us anymore. We stop in our tracks, confused.

_**You hear the wind begin to howl**_

We turn around to see Ash and Paul's faces in ours, grinning evilly. "Going so soon?" Paul asks.

_**You know there's boyfriends on the prowl**_

Dawn and I scream before running away.

_**And its terror time again!**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

We run down the hallway, before making a sharp turn, while Ash and Paul are running after us.

_**Its terror time again!**_

As we turn the corner, we see an elevator on the other end. So we run as fast as our legs can carry to the elevator. Once there, Dawn frantically pushes the button to summon the elevator.

"Dawn!" I yell, seeing Ash and Paul get closer.

_**And you just might die of fright**_

With the boys just a few feet away from us, the elevator doors open. We quickly run inside, and start pressing the down button.

_**It's a terrifying time!**_

The boys charge toward the elevator just as the doors snap shut. Dawn and I sink to the floor, sighs of relief leaving our lips.

**With Iris and May…**

Iris and May quickly ran down the beach, as Drew and Cilan followed them like stalkers.

_**You hear the beating of your heart**_

Cilan and Drew take a sudden jump off the sandy ground, as they flip in the air and land in front of Iris and May.

_**You know the screaming's gonna start**_

Iris and May gasp in fright; before making an attempt at punching them in the jaw.

_**Here comes the really scary part**_

But unfortunately, Cilan and Drew easily dodge it and hit them back in the guts. "Ow." Iris and May exclaim. Then, as they try to forget about the pain pulsing in their stomachs, they run away and toward the hotel.

_**Cause its terror time again!**_

_**They've got you running through the night**_

_**Its terror time again!**_

_**Oh, you just might die of fright**_

_**It's a terrifying time!**_

In the elevator, Dawn and I heard loud thumping noises coming from above.

_**All the trees begin to moan**_

Dear Jirachi, were the boys on top of the elevator!

_**And the monsters grunt and groan**_

_**Rotting faces full of slime**_

As the noise got louder, Dawn and I screamed and held each other close.

_**Don't you know its terror time?**_

_**And its terror time again!**_

Iris and May quickly ran to the hotel, their heads turned around, as they watched Cilan and Drew behind them.

_**They've got you running through the night**_

Once they entered the lobby, they saw that Cilan and Drew weren't running after them anymore.

_**Yes, its terror time again!**_

As soon as the elevator doors slid open, Dawn and I quickly ran out of the elevator and into the hotel lobby.

_**Oh, you just might die of fright**_

_**It's a terrifying time!**_

Before we knew it, Dawn and I were bumping heads with May and Iris in the lobby.

Iris sat up, as she rubbed her temple. "Ow. That really hurt." She said.

"Yeah." May agreed. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Dawn and me. "It's Dawn and Misty."

Dawn smiled and hugged May. "I'm so glad you guys aren't dead."

"Same here." Iris said, smiling and standing up. "Did you find the boys?"

My eyes widened at the mention of them. "Oh yeah. We found Ash and Paul and they suddenly started chasing us in an attempt to kill us."

May struggled out of Dawn's grasp, before finally walking over to me and Iris. "Really? We found Drew and Cilan out on the beach. They also, looked like they were planning on killing us. But no, Brock."

"Brock wasn't with us, either." Dawn replied. "I wonder where he is."

A sudden voice answered her. "He's right here, my darling."

We gasped as we turned around to see Cilan, Drew, and Brock blocking the doors and Paul and Ash blocking the elevator and stairs. Ash glared at me with an evil smile. "And I believe we have you trapped."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you remember who we are?" I asked, taking a step toward him.

Ash also, took a step toward me, making me wince back a little. "Of course we do. You're the ones we were sent to kill."

Iris took a step forward, so she was beside me. "Sent? What do you mean?"

Ash's cheeks reddened a little in embarrassment. "Um. Nothing." As soon as he answered, he snapped his head away from Iris.

"_No_. You _know_ what's going on. Don't you? Who sent you?" Iris asked with force.

Ash's red eyes tore straight through Iris, as he glared the most evil daggers anyone could make. "I don't have to answer you!"

"Tell me now!" Iris yelled; her hands tightened together.

One end of Ash's mouth dipped upward. "Ah. Someone not getting her way? What a _little kid_."

Iris breathed in a giant gasp as his remark. I looked at Iris, seeing that her neck was starting to burn red. I knew she was trying her best to hold in her Flamethrower. Instead, she blew out the fire essences out of her nostrils, angrily, making smoke halo around her body.

Ash looked at the four other boys. "Get them!"

May, Iris, and I gasped fiercely, as we stood in place. But Dawn looked absolutely calm, as she quickly grabbed something out from under her white beanie. It looked like a small little remote.

Suddenly, the top of it, as it was directed toward the boys, opened. Then Dawn pressed a button on it five times. Looking back at the opened top, five see-through bubbles floated out of it. One floated in front of each boy.

Ash stopped in curiosity, as it popped in his face, while the other boys just ran through the bubbles letting themselves pop it.

I waited for Ash to run at me, but instead I saw his red eyes droop. His mouth opened, showing his jaw lined up with sharp teeth, as a loud yawn was sent out of his throat. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, as his back sagged down, and his arms were limp beside his body. Then in an instant, his eyelids fell over his eyes and he fell onto the ground. I blinked, horrendously, in disbelief. Ash had fallen asleep.

"Pika?" Pikachu wondered from my shoulder.

That was when I heard four other loud thumps. I turned my head to see the rest of the boys lying on the ground in different poses, all of them fast asleep, and snoring loudly.

"What? What just happened?" I asked, looking incredulously at Dawn and her weird remote. "And what's that?"

"Oh this?" Dawn questioned, gesturing to her remote. "It's my '_Yawn-O-Matic_'."

Iris had a weirded-out look on her face. "What? I've never heard of such a thing."

"That's because it was made just for me." Dawn answered.

"By who?" May asked.

"This weird, brainy guy named Conway." Dawn said. "Really creepy, but he thought I would like him more if he made me something. So he made me this. And I like it." Saying that, she hugged the item; before putting it back under her beanie.

"Ohh kay?" May said, looking away. "Now. What are we going to do about these guys?" As she said that, she poked Brock's brown head with the tip of her shoe.

Iris thought for a minute before finally snapping her fingers. "I've got an idea." Iris quickly transformed into a Charizard with her Axew in between her orange horns. "Put Cilan and Brock on my back." May and I helped drag Cilan and Brock across the floor and onto Iris's Charizard back. "Okay, good. Now follow me with the other boys." Iris shifted her body away from us and flew up the stairs.

I quickly put Ash's sleeping body into my arms, bridal-style. It's weird. I always pictured it the other way around. I sighed and sweat dropped.

May carried Drew on her back, while Dawn carried Paul with her psychic powers. Then we followed Iris up the stairs until we were on the second level.

Iris punched open a metal door, which inside, looked like the inside of the janitor's closet, filled with soap, towels, and mops. With her tail, Iris brushed Cilan and Brock's sleeping selves onto the floor, Brock positioned halfway on Cilan. "Drop them here." Iris instructed.

Dawn, May, and I nodded, before dropping Paul, Drew, and Ash on the ground. Drew's chest was on Cilan's head, while Paul was stretched all across the floor. Ash however, was sleeping with his butt in the air. His hot, sexy butt. Dear God, Misty! Stop it! Now is not the time! I sighed, humiliated.

"So, now what?" Dawn asked, backing out into the hallway with me and May, and closing the metal door closed, locking it.

"Stand back and cover your eyes." Iris commanded.

We did as we were told, as hot fire poured out of Iris's mouth. She melted the metal door shut to the metal hinges it was connected to. Once it was done, Iris turned back to her human-like self with Axew on her shoulder. "There. Done." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "You can look now."

We uncovered our eyes to look at the door. Steam/smoke singed off of the door. We knew that it was going to be hard for them to get out.

"Good job, Iris!" May and Dawn shouted, happily.

I smiled, but it soon faded, as I heard light footsteps on the floor. I turned my head around to see the weird old man, who had given us the letters for our trip, walking away from us. "What the-?" I whispered to myself, so quiet that only Azurill and Pikachu could hear.

Suddenly, the old man's blue clothes rippled green. But not only that, his gray hair, started to turn long and purple. I gasped so loudly, Iris, Dawn, and May stopped cheering, and looked toward me.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"Harley!" I screamed, angrily. Then I ran to the old man with Iris, Dawn, and May running after me.

**Well, there you go. I'm sorry for the very late update. But hopefully, I'll be able to update more now that I'm on Christmas vacation. ^^ Btw, the song in the chapter is called, '_It's Terror Time Again_' by _Skycycle_. But to be more specific, it's from the movie, '_Scooby Doo on Zombie Island'_. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. If you do, then Ash, Misty, and the gang will sing Christmas carols at your doorstep tonight.**

**Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Chanukah! Happy Birthday! And just plain old, Happy Holidays!**


	10. Getting Answers

**Paul: Over here, Ash. *leads Ash to a computer* I wanted to show you this video.**

**Ash: *sits in chair* Is it funny?**

**Paul: Oh yeah. It's **_**hilarious**_**!**

**Ash: Okay! Fire it up.**

**Paul: *presses 'Play' on the computer screen* **

***a video of a man falling on banana peels plays***

**Ash: *laughs hysterically***

**Paul: *smiles evilly***

***a screamer suddenly pops up on the computer screen***

**Ash: AHHHHH! OH MY GOD! *jumps out of chair and runs away***

**Paul: *laughs while wrapping his arms around his stomach* Oh my gosh, that was priceless! Oh, my sides. They hurt. So bad.**

***Dawn walks up from behind Paul***

**Dawn: Hey Paul. I want to show you something. Come here. *takes Paul's hand and leads him to her room***

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Azurill and Pikachu clung to my shoulders as if they were magnets on a refrigerator, as I ran to the so-called old man. Once I yelled his name, Harley snapped his head around and sweat dropped.

I could hear him mutter under his breath, "Crap." Before running down the hallway, as fast as his old man legs could carry.

Iris, May, and Dawn ran behind me; their hair whipping against their faces as they jog. "Misty, what's the big idea?" Iris asked in a frustrated tone.

I didn't look back at her face, as I pointed toward the running old man and said, "That's Harley!"

"What do you mean? That's the nice old man who gave us the cards." Dawn replied.

"Oh yeah. Well, everything is not what it seems." I hissed. "Take a look for yourself." I saw Dawn, May, and Iris turn their necks toward the old man on the other end of the hallway.

Suddenly, the old man's blue clothes rippled green, as his body grew taller and thinner. A green, pointed-up hat replaced his blue one, as purple, wavy hair filled up his bald head. As soon as he transformed into his weird-looking self, gasps illuminated the hallway.

"It _is_ Harley!" May squeaked, angrily.

"Why that little-!" Iris growled. But then, a real growl exploded from her mouth, soon turning into a fierce roar. My hair flew forward, as Iris flew with her orange dragon-like wings, past me and toward the creepy Harley.

"Ah!" Harley yelled, turning his head to see Iris, in her Charizard form, flying toward him at a rather high speed. "Come on, hon! We're all friends!"

That made another growl slither past Iris's fangs, as she flew faster toward Harley. Then with one more flap of her gigantic orange wings, she pounced on Harley, making him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Iris stood on the ground, as she picked up Harley by the collar of his shirt, with one of her orange clawed hands. "What are you doing here?" Iris spat at Harley.

Harley pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked the other way. "I'll never tell."

May, Dawn, and I rushed to Iris's side. "Oh yes, you will!" Dawn said. Suddenly, her eyes grew a faint purple. Then at the same time, a door opened with the outlining of it a faint purple. "Iris, take him in there!" Dawn demanded, as her eyes turned their regular blue again.

Iris nodded her Charizard head in agreement. "Right." She said. Then she stomped inside the closet, which appeared to look like another janitor's closet, with Harley in her hands and May, Dawn, and I trailing behind her.

Iris threw Harley hard on the ground, making him slide into one of the shelves with blankets and toilet paper assorted on it. I stomped, furiously, to Harley, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Okay, Harley! Spill! Why are you here and why is Ash acting like he is?" I shouted. My anger level was at its highest, as my cerulean blue eyes stayed on Harley.

Harley lips formed into a pout, as he crossed his arms again, sat criss-crossed, and snapped his neck the other way. "I'm not saying a peep."

"You want to make a bet?" May asked, as her arms stretched to Harley's throat, her hands, clasping tightly, around it. Harley gasped, as his body rose off the ground and was shoved against the shelf behind him. But he still kept his ground.

"What makes you think that I would tell _you_ what's going on?" Harley asked us.

I gave him a look, as if he was crazy. Not like he already wasn't. I cupped my right elbow with my left hand, as my right index finger lay, in thought, on my chin. "Geez, I don't know. Maybe, because we have a fire-breathing dragon girl over here." I said, pointing to Iris, still in her Charizard form, as she bared her teeth at him, aggressively.

Pointing that out, Harley gulped, nervously. But I wasn't finished. "_And_ we have an angered yellow electric-type Pokémon, here, ready to unleash its power on the person who was responsible for its master's illness." I smiled, gesturing toward Pikachu, on my left shoulder, who was glaring at Harley with a sour expression, its red cheeks exploding with yellow sparks.

Harley stared at Pikachu for a second or two, before finally, looking back at me and saying, "I'm not scared." That must've taken a lot of guts, if he _truly_ wasn't afraid. But I think it was pretty obvious, that inside, he was screaming his head off, like a girl.

I smirked with intimidation. "Oh, really?" I asked, taking a step toward him.

"Yep." He said, with a little force.

"What about her?" I wondered, looking toward Dawn. "Are you scared of _her_?"

Harley looked at Dawn with one look and said, "Nope."

"Really? Why not? Because you know, since she's basically a telepathic genius, she can easily turn you inside out." I asked, cocking my head to the side. Let's see how long he'll play his little tough-guy game.

Harley sweat dropped, nervously. He knew that if he said something wrong, he'd get it bad. "Because I'm not afraid of _blunettes_!"

Dawn gasped. Iris quickly held Dawn back, as Dawn's eyes glowed purple, screaming, "Why that little stereotypical little *_**censored**_*!"

I walked a few steps closer, so I could feel his breath brushing up against my cheeks. Man, this guy has never heard of breath mints. "What about me, cosplayer?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

Harley gulped again with his teeth chattering, as if instead of it being a normal janitor's closet, we were in a snow storm in swimsuits. "No." He finally, said, but he didn't sound too sure.

"Okay." I said, smiling, evilly. "If you're not afraid of me, then I guess you won't mind getting drowned?"

Harley's green eyes bulged out of their sockets at my words. "What? What do you mean '_drown_'?" Harley asked.

I grinned at my success; he was intimidated and scared. "Yep." I said. "Enjoy the swim." Then I rose my hands up toward the ceiling, as water shot out from the ground, forming a blue, aqua sphere around Harley. I could see body motions, as Harley flailed his arms around, while his mouth sputtered for air, as it tried to relief itself of water.

I saw a little part of Harley's face pop out of the aqua sphere, mainly his lips, as he breathed in huge amounts of air, before saying, "Alright, alright! I'll tell!" Soon saying that, he was sucked back into the ball of water.

"That's better." I soothed, putting my left hand on my hip and snapping my fingers with my right, causing the sphere that held Harley captive, vanish, dropping Harley flat on his butt.

"Ow." Harley cringed, as he stroked his now bruised buttocks.

Iris turned into her human form, as she and the rest of us, gathered around Harley. Harley continued to rub his butt, until he realized he was being watched and looked up, seeing all of our faces staring down at him. "What?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Well?" Dawn asked, angrily. "Aren't you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?" The gay cosplayer wondered at the blunette. It's like he completely forgot the situation.

"About why our friends are acting…so…so…" May said, trailing off.

"Evil." Iris answered.

"Right! Evil." May said.

"Now spill, before you drown in another sphere. And this time, I'll make sure you _never_ come out." I threatened, raising a fist in front of my face.

Harley gulped, nervously. Then he heaved out a long and utter sigh of defeat. "Alright. Fine. I'll tell."

"Great. Now what's going on?" Dawn questioned.

"I'm so gonna get fired." Harley whispered under his breath, as he rubbed his neck, unsure of whether or not to give the information he held to us.

"Out with it, already!" Iris yelled.

Harley's back straightened, as he held his hands in front of him for protection. "Okay, okay." He sighed again, before talking. "I work for an evil organization that's trying to eliminate you."

We all gasped. "What? Why us?" May asked, trying hard to choke back her tears.

"Well, it's not really all of you. It's just her." Once Harley said that, he pointed directly towards me.

I was taken aback by this. "_Well_!"

"Why's that? I don't want her to go." Dawn said, as she quickly wrapped her arms around me in another Dawn life-threateningly, tight bear hug.

"It's because of her family. She's the sister to the Sensational Sisters and they have all the power in the world. Which means one day, Misty will rise up to be just like them." Harley explained.

"Great. This shit again." I muttered, remembering Jesse say the same words to me a couple days ago in the Gym.

"And because of that, my boss wants the competition to be eliminated. Even if that means killing all of you." Harley said.

Iris cupped her chin with her right hand in thought, before turning to look at Harley. "But that still doesn't explain why the boys are acting like this."

Harley licked his lips, as he raised a finger. "Yeah, about that. That's also a part of my boss's plan too."

All of our heads snapped at his words. "What!"

"Sorry, hons, but it wasn't my idea. Instead of doing it himself, he decided to let your boyfriends do the job." The purple-haired boy said.

"But how? They would never do that to us." I said.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, looking sad on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Drew's sweeter than a birthday cake! And that's saying something, since those things are delicious!" May said.

Harley had on his bored look again, as he said, full of dull, "Do they all have bracelets on?"

"Yes."

"Were they given to them by someone they didn't know?"

"Yes."

"Does it just so happen that they're given bracelets and not you?"

"Yes."

Harley raised an eyebrow, as if he was pointing the obvious. Then our eyes widened in disbelief, before face palming in unison. "How could we be so blind?" Iris asked.

"It's the bracelets! That's what's making them go all loopy!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah! All we need to do is get the bracelets off and then it'll be 'Good bye Evil Villain' and 'Hello Paul!'" Dawn squealed.

Harley slowly stood up from the ground. "Yeah. Another thing. Those things weren't built to come off."

My head swiveled around to look at him. "Say what now?"

"The bracelets were programmed to be embedded in their skin once it felt it. If you try to take it off, you could risk hurting them, badly." Harley said.

I growled. "Oh, come on! Right when our troubles were about to end!"

Suddenly, a loud bang illuminated the room, causing it to shake. "What was that?" Harley asked.

All of us looked at each other. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" The boy asked.

"We locked the boys up in a closet and they might've escaped." May explained.

Harley quickly had a pained expression on his face. "Oh. That is bad. Well, be careful. With those bracelets on, they're more powerful, dangerous, _and_ aggressive. So try not to get killed."

Dawn opened the closet door, as she, May, and Iris ran out, leaving me and Harley still in the closet. I started to run out, when I smiled at Harley, and said, "Hey! We came this far didn't we?"

Harley smirked at that and watched us run away. "Be careful!"

"We will! Thank you!" I screamed back, waving good bye.

I turned back to the girls, as I saw them stopped in front of a room with the door lying flat on the ground. "Impossible." Iris squeaked.

"No way." May choked out.

"How can it be?" Dawn asked.

I stared in shock at what I saw. "Harley was right." There, I saw the door's metal hinges broken off, while the room had gray smoke wavering inside. The door looked like it had taken too many blows to the back. I instantly gulped down my confidence at the sight. "As long as those bracelets are on, the boys become more powerful than ever."

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Well, I hope you liked the chapter and please review! If you do, then Ash and Pikachu will beat-box at your window. Btw, I forgot to say it at the beginning, but I don't own anything.**


	11. Here We Go Again

**Dawn: Over here, Paul! *leads Paul to a computer***

**Paul: What did you want to show me? *sits in the chair***

**Dawn: These really awesome clips from scary movies. **

**Paul: Nice! *Dawn presses 'Play'***

***a guy with a hockey mask and a chainsaw cuts two hot women in half, blood dripping off the blade***

**Paul: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!**

***the guy continues to kill girls, until a clip from 'Legally Blonde' appears***

**Paul: AHHH! Too much pink! ***_**Censored**_*** No! *runs away from the computer and Dawn***

***Ash walks up behind Dawn and high-fives her* **

**Ash: *laughs* Thanks Dawn!**

**Dawn: *giggles* No problem!**

**Me: Oh…kay? That was probably the lamest thing I've ever written. *sighs* Oh well. As long as you know that I don't own Pokémon or Legally Blonde, then I don't care.**

**Paul: *in background* Too much pink! **

Fear rushed down from my red covered sneakers to my orange-fiery hair, as I continued to look at the dead metal door. "What are we going to do now?" I asked, a little too angrily.

Iris turned her head towards me. "Just calm down." Saying this, she motioned her hands down, slowly.

Something inside me broke, as Iris said those words. How could she try to take it easy when we're in danger of being injured? "No! I will _not_ calm down! If you haven't noticed, we're being targeted by our best friends, who want to kill us! And not to mention, the only way to get them back to normal is if we get the stupid bracelets off! But _oh yeah_, _that's right_. We can't! Or we risk hurting them!" I finish yelling, my shoulders heaving up and down with every breath I take in.

Iris looked over to May, who had a look of sympathy scratched across her face. Dawn, who was looking down at her feet, slowly raised her head to look at me. "Misty, it's going to be okay. We'll get them back." But I barely listened to the letters that slipped past her lips.

Before I could control myself, I was at it again. "Oh, shut up, Dawn!" I shouted, making Dawn wince a little in fear. "Everything is not okay. Because of me the boys are all like this." My knees buckled together, as I slipped down to the floor with tears burning the corners of my eyes.

Dawn knelt down beside me, putting a nervous hand on my right shoulder. "It wasn't your fault."

I shrugged her hand off, as I snapped my neck toward her, making a few tears slip down my cheeks. "Yes, it is! I could've stopped us from coming here. I could've done something. But I didn't. I let them come here. And now they're monsters." I breathed, before completely breaking down in tears.

Azurill and Pikachu both hopped off my shoulders to look at me from the floor. "Azurill." 'It's okay.' My blue water Pokémon said.

"Pikachu pi." Pikachu whispered; its ears and tail sagging to the ground.

Dawn still wouldn't stop flapping her gums, as she looked away from me, her eyes not wanting to meet mine. "It wasn't your fault." This time, I looked toward Dawn. Her blue eyes were staring intently, at the ground, as if her mind was trapped with miscellaneous thoughts. "We all could've done something. But we didn't. Instead, we followed their tricks and lies to end up here; crying in a hallway with all hope gone and our deepest, closest friends . . . lost."

My eyes shimmered a little at how sympathetic she was being. Dawn always told me how she wanted to be a fashion designer for people and Pokémon. At that moment, I was thinking to myself, '_Screw being a fashion designer; be a frickin' therapist for crying out loud!_'

May stared down at me with her blue eyes sparkling. "Misty, it's times like these when you shouldn't give up hope." May started, watching me raise a hand to wipe more stray tears off my face. "How are the boys going to get well if you're down there crying? Right now, they're lost in their own bodies. And I know for a fact that they're in there somewhere."

Iris kneeled down on my other side while May stood where she was, in front of me, smiling. "So, I promise. We'll get them back. Even if that means getting a little dirty." May said, smirking proudly.

My eyes opened wide, as I looked up at her, tears still coming out from the corners of my eyes. May looked down at me, with one hand clenched into a fist on the right side of her hip. Then her knees slowly bent, as she brought her left hand toward me. "So, are you with me?" She asked.

I looked at the gloved hand that stayed before me, before finally wiping away my hopeless tears with my wrist, and grabbing her hand with my right. As soon as my hand latched onto May's, she quickly pulled me up.

I let go of her hand, as Iris and Dawn stood up beside me. "You're right, May. We need to get them back. But how?" I wondered.

The others thought for a second before Dawn's hand quickly shot up in the air. "Oh oh oh!" Dawn said, waving her hand around.

The rest of us looked at her with a worried expression. "Dawn, we're not in a classroom." Iris said.

But Dawn barely listened, as she continued to flail her hand around while saying, "Oh oh oh! Please pick me!"

We sweat dropped before Iris finally said, "Okay. I pick Dawn."

Dawn smiled a toothy grin, saying, victoriously, "Yes!"

"Now what did you want to tell us, so badly?" May asked.

"Oh yeah. I got an idea for how to get the bracelets off!"

"You did? How?" I questioned.

"What if we made the boys take the bracelets off themselves?"

All of us looked at Dawn with an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. With no surprise, Iris spoke up first at this. "Dawn, have your psychic powers damaged your brain or something? How in _Hell_ are we supposed to make them do that if they're trying to kill us? It's not like they're just going to take it off in the middle of a battle."

Dawn's smile slowly disappeared. "I guess you have a point there."

But Dawn's idea instantly ignited a light bulb in my head. "No, that actually might work."

"_Really_?" Dawn asked, hopping up and down with glee.

"_Really_?" Iris asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah. It'll be hard, but it's worth a shot. I mean how else are we going to get them off?" I pointed out.

May smiled, triumphantly. "She's got us on that one."

Iris sighed, obviously still thinking that the idea was a waste of our time and energy but she reluctantly said, "Fine. Let's give it a shot."

"Great!" I said, as Azurill and Pikachu jumped on my two separate shoulders. "Now all we have to do is find them."

Dawn smiled wider. "Oh! I got that." Slowly, Dawn raised both of her hands to the center of her temple, before slowly opening her eyes to show her blue irises have transformed into a mesmerizing purple.

"What's she doing?" May asked Iris, quietly.

"Must be another one of her powers." Iris responded. Damn, Dawn! How many powers do you have?

Dawn's eyes stayed that way for a while, making the space around her glow violet purple until she finally closed her eyes back down and opened them, changing them back to their normal sapphire color. She slowly lowered her hands to her sides, before turning to look at us. "Well? What did you just do?" I asked, a little too impatiently.

Her happy-go-lucky smile had vanished in a mere six seconds during the time Dawn was using her power. She responded to me, in a slow and quiet voice, "They're here."

I could just imagine May and Iris's hearts stop beating at those words. "What?" May whispered. I could already tell that she was scared out of her mind when Dawn said those two words.

"They're auras." Dawn said, her voice quivering with fear. "I can feel them. They're here!"

Then as if on cue, an explosion erupted from the wall on the far end of the hallway. We screamed, as we ducked down to the ground; smoke blowing above us, as debris fell around us. I slowly, opened my eyes and stood up, along with May, Dawn, and Iris, as the smoke cleared. But once it did, not only did I know that the girls' hearts had stopped beating, but mine as well. I didn't even have the courage to gasp with fear, as I saw those five pairs of crimson red eyes glaring at us.

Ash stood at the head of them, with Paul, Drew, Cilan, and Brock perched beside him. An evil laugh erupted from Ash's throat, showing off his so-called teeth, which were now probably sharper than a Charizard's. "We've got you now." He growled.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Dawn, May, and Iris huddle together, all their bodies shaking, frantically. I had to do something. "Ash, think about you're doing. Please." I pleaded.

Ash scoffed, cracking a smile. "I don't need to think about it. My plan is to kill you." Saying this, he pointed a finger directly at me.

That instantly broke my heart, but I urged more. "You've gotta remember who I am. Please, Ash." Tears burned like fire at the corners of my eyelids, just hanging on the edge, before they'd finally shoot out.

Listening to my words, Ash slowly lowered his arm, and his smile transformed into a confused frown. His red eyes stared at mine in wonder, as if they were searching for something, maybe to find out if I was really just someone to kill or if I _really_ was his girlfriend. Maybe he was trying to break free.

"Please, listen to me." I asked.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, its black eyes staring pleadingly at Ash.

Then a miracle happened. Once those words left my mouth and traveled to Ash's ears, his blood-red eyes faded away into his mocha brown ones. Ash was back!

"Misty?" Ash asked. I smiled and nodded, happily. He smiled back, but suddenly, Ash yelped in pain, his left hand shooting to his temple as a red electrical shock traveled across his skin. His brown eyes closed shut, as his teeth were pressed together.

"Ash!" I yelled. I heard the girls gasp from behind me, and before I could stop myself, I ran to Ash, and grabbed his wrist. "Ash? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. Only another scream came out of his mouth, as another red electric current thrived through him. Ash shook his head in pain, as more shock waves came. That was when I heard the voice.

"_**Don't give in to her commands.**_**"** The voice said. I looked around in search of the voice, until I realized that it was coming from Ash's wrist. My pupils shrank when I realized that it wasn't technically, Ash's wrist talking, but the bracelet. The freaking bracelet was talking!

"What?" I whispered to no one in particular.

A red string of electricity shot out of the bracelet and through Ash's body, making him scream in pain. **"**_**Don't give in**_**!"**

Suddenly, an electrical shock pulsed through me before I even had time to think. I shouted in pain, pushing away from Ash and falling flat on my back. "Pikachu pi!" Pikachu said on one shoulder.

"Azurill!" 'Mama, are you okay?' Azurill asked, on the other.

I slowly sat up, saying, "I'm fine. But what about-?" Laughter interrupted my question, making me look up in horror.

As more red shocks electrified through his body, Ash laughed with his head hung low, before throwing it back in a hard-on laugh attack. I gasped. "No! Ash!" His eyes were wide open when he laughed and they were not chocolate brown! In case you hadn't guessed already, they were red.

"Oh, yes!" Ash yelled, pulling off a good smirk in my direction. "Now it's time to get the job done!"

"Please don't do th-!" I was cut short as Brock's foot made contact with the underside of my chin, throwing me backwards.

"Misty!" Dawn, May, and Iris yelled in unison, as they huddled around me. They helped me sit up, as I looked at the boys, all laughing their evil little heads off.

Ash was patting Brock's shoulder with a smile of gratitude. "Thanks, Brock-o. She was starting to get on my nerves."

"No problem." Brock said. "Someone had to shut her up." Was I hearing things or did they just insult me?

I slowly stood up, my eyes glowing blue. "Girls?" I asked, as the three girls stood up as well.

"Yeah?"

I swiftly turned around. "It's time to stop them." Even though, inside, I knew it hurt them a lot to think of the idea of hurting their lovers, they all grew looks of determination and nodded.

Ash laughed, posing with a hand on his hip. "Oh, so you want a fight, do ya? Fine by me." Then with another finger pointed toward me, he yelled, "Attack!"

I followed Ash's motion, as I screamed, "Attack!"

As soon as the word was commanded, everyone was in full-on attack mode. Dawn with her now glowing purple eyes tackled Paul while he threw kicks and punches toward her. Iris instantly grew a long neck and a tail as she breathed a long, smoking trail of fire at Cilan and his now many clones. They dodged it in an instant, only a few being burnt, and quickly ran toward Iris. May was already on a disadvantage, as Drew tied her up with green roots. She tried to get out with her power of flexibility, but the more she squirmed the more tightly the roots would squeeze. Brock was on the side-lines, picking a fight with his own Croagunk, who somehow managed to get out again. Apparently, it wanted a round two for last time.

Before I could lift a foot, Ash was already punching his fist through my jaw, blood spitting out of the corner of my lip. I flew backwards, as Azurill and Pikachu quickly jumped off of my shoulders and onto the sidelines, cheering me on.

My back hit against a wall, before my body sank down to the ground. I slowly got on my hands and knees, but Ash quickly ran up and thrust a fist into my ribcage, making me cough up more blood onto the ground.

That was enough to make Pikachu and Azurill furious. Azurill quickly shot a Water Gun on Ash and Pikachu instantly hurtled a Thunderbolt attack toward him. Ash laughed, holding out a hand toward Pikachu and Azurill. "Oh, give me a break." Then in a flash, a red wave of energy shot out of his hand and hit the two little Pokémon.

I heard their little cries in the distant. "No! Azurill! Pikachu!" But before I could stand up, Ash shot his fist into my face shoving me backwards again.

I grunted as my back hit the wall again, a little harder this time. I opened my eyes, as I felt something seep out of my nose. I raised a hand and felt it. It felt like water except more thick. I looked at my hand and saw on my fingers, blood. How much had I lost? It didn't feel like a lot, but I was already weak and felt dizzier than when I am on a merry-go-round.

I heard footsteps near me, and looked up from my bloody fingers to see Ash with a grin embroidered across his lips, coming toward me. He slowly brought his hands to my shoulders, and helped me up. I wanted to fight back. My brain was telling me, begging me to. But I made no movement. And in that time, Ash fiercely pushed my shoulder back, a loud snap erupting from it. I screamed a small scream, as the pain deepened within me and my shoulder.

Ash removed his gloved palms away from me, letting me drop to the floor like a rag doll. I looked around, my eyesight slowly fading.

"Iris?" I asked, looking at her limp body on the ground, being surrounded by the many Cilans.

"Dawn?" I questioned, looking at Dawn's lifeless body with many scrapes and bruises in Paul's arms.

"May?" I pleaded, quietly, looking at May's pale figure still attached to the roots, having had the breath squeezed out of her.

"Azurill? Pikachu?" I whispered, looking at their burnt blue and yellow bodies.

My eyesight was turning to complete fuzz, as I said one last name to the person hovering above me, a smile of accomplishment reaching his peach-colored face. "Ash." I said, before my eyesight completely gave up and turned to darkness; Ash's glowing red eyes being the last thing I saw.

**Yeah…I'm sorry. I know that sad excuse of an apology probably doesn't cut the fact that I'm a month late. So, hopefully, I'll be able to get onto the next chapter. If not, hopefully it won't take another month. Again, I'm sorry and hopefully, you can forgive me. **

**But I still hope you like it and please review. Don't blame Ash, Misty, and the gang on my mistakes. They live for reviews and that's what makes their world go round. So please…reviews for the poor?**


End file.
